


An End To Justify The Means

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.<br/>Traducción Autorizada by angel-of-paradox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
**AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
**TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
**BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
**RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 1  
Día 1**

 

* * *

  
  
Harry se encontraba distraídamente en la escalera mientras esperaba a Ron y Hermione. Sus brazos descansaban casualmente en la barandilla mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Su camisa de la escuela colgaba fuera de sus pantalones y su cabello parecía no haber sido cepillado por mucho tiempo, de hecho así era casi todos los días. A pesar de su aspecto desaliñado no se podía negar que Harry había pasado de ser un chico pálido y escuálido a un Dios del Sexo.  
  
Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que un par de ojos grises como el mercurio lo observaban hacer todos sus movimientos.  
  
Draco lo estaba mirando con atención y se complacía en el hecho de que Harry no sabía que le observaban. Eso y porque Draco se había colocado estratégicamente para que nadie fuera capaz de verle. Se fijó en el pelo despeinado de Harry, su expresión vacía y sonrió para sus adentros al ver que los cordones de uno de los zapatos del Gryffindor estaban deshechos, entonces antes de que alguien pudiera llegar y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se dirigió por el pasillo que había venido justo antes de escuchar el regaño de Granger a Harry por su apariencia. Sonriendo para sí, Draco pensó en su plan cuidadosamente trazado….  
  
El Gran salón se estaba llenando rápidamente con estudiantes corriendo ansiosos por desayunar antes de su primera clase, los platos encantados en el centro de las grandes mesas del comedor eran constantemente rellenados con una variedad de panes, pasteles, quesos y bebidas. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione discutían con vehemencia acerca del ensayo de Pociones de Ron que estaba previsto para esa tarde, mientras que Harry agitaba su jugo de calabaza sin escuchar despotricar a su amigo.  
  
-¡RON! Yo no escribiré el ensayo de Pociones para ti. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?  
  
-Pero Hermione, ¿por qué no? Si siempre solías escribirlos por mí.  
  
-Así es, por eso he decidido que este año no escribiré tus ensayos  
  
-¿Cómo voy a pasar Pociones si no me ayudas a escribir mi ensayo? ¡Sabes que mis calificaciones con Snape son bajas, no importa lo que escriba si apenas se acercan a cuando tú lo haces!  
  
-Bueno, quizás por eso deberías poner atención más a menudo en clases y tratar de hacer tus tareas. Eso va también para ti, Harry, tampoco voy a escribir tus ensayos este año…. ¿Harry?  
  
Mientras tanto Harry no contestó y continuó agitando su jugo abstraído sin poner realmente atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
  
  
-Harry, ¿por qué estás agitando tu jugo de calabaza con un palito de pan?- en cuanto Hermione mencionó esa parte, la barrita de pan se desintegró y cayó con un pequeño “plop” en el jugo sin que Harry se diera cuenta.  
  
  
-Amigo. ¿Estás bien? Apenas has dicho alguna palabra durante toda la mañana y mucho menos esta semana, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Harry salió de su estado letárgico y sonrió tímidamente a sus amigos.  
  
–No se preocupen por mí, solo tengo muchas cosa en la mente en este momento.- luego, girándose nuevamente continuó agitando su jugo de calabaza con otro palito de pan que se derritió posteriormente del mismo modo que el anterior.  
  
Al otro lado del comedor, Draco estaba observando con diversión como los palitos de pan se desintegraban en el jugo de Harry, reía para sus adentros mientras observaba como Granger y Weasley se preocupaban por su amigo, sabiendo muy bien por qué Harry se encontraba tan distraído. Realmente su actitud tenía que ver con él, aunque Harry no tuviera idea de eso… no lo sabría hasta que Draco sintiera que era el momento correcto.

***FLASHBACK***

  
  
Una lechuza aterrizó cerca de la cama de Harry, buscando un lugar para acomodarse entre las piernas de Harry y las sábanas arrugadas. En cambio, optó por ubicarse en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y chilló ruidosamente cuando el chico no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Harry despertó repentinamente frotándose los ojos con cansancio y miró al búho con fastidio y un sentimiento de desprecio. Después de haber sido despertado con lo poco que había dormido esa noche, porque se había desvelado junto con Ron para terminar la tarea de Pociones especialmente larga no había mejorado su estado de ánimo. Mirando la lechuza se las arregló sin la ayuda de sus gafas para agarrar la carta que el búho llevaba, sin embargo no logró evitar que lo mordiera al momento de acercarse.  
  
-Pájaro sanguinario, no es culpa mía que tengas que esperar, culpa al profesor Snape.- murmuró para sí mismo, abrió el pergamino y después de que tomó sus lentes a tientas y se los puso y comenzó a leer.  
  


Mí querido Harry:  
¡Desconocido que pasas!  
No sabes con cuánto ardor te contemplo,  
Debes ser el que busco (esto me viene como en sueños),  
Seguramente he vivido contigo en alguna parte una vida de gozo,  
Todo se evoca al deslizarnos el uno cerca del otro,  
fluidos, afectuosos, castos, maduros,  
Tú creciste conmigo, fuiste un muchacho conmigo,  
He comido contigo y he dormido contigo,  
tu cuerpo ha dejado de ser sólo tuyo  
y ha impedido que mi cuerpo sea sólo mío,  
Tú me das el placer de tus ojos, de tu rostro, de tu carne, al pasar;  
tú me tocas la barba, el pecho, las manos, en cambio,  
No debo hablarte, debo pensar en ti cuando esté sentado solo  
o me despierte solo en la noche,  
Debo esperar, no dudo que te encontraré otra vez,  
Debo cuidar de no perderte.  
  
  
Espero que este poema exprese mejor mis sentimientos de lo que hubiera podido hacer yo mismo. Espero que en las próximas semanas pueda ser capaz de ganar tu afecto, solo cuando pueda estar seguro de tus sentimientos me revelaré, no es que no quiera que sepas quién soy, sino porque mis sentimientos son tan profundos que no podría aceptar una decepción si tú no los compartes conmigo.  
  
Tu fiel admirador.

  
  
  
Harry parpadeó no solo una vez, sino varias veces y luego procedió a leerlo nuevamente, tomando en cuenta cada detalle y memorizando cada línea. Inmediatamente se puso a pensar en quién podría ser su admirador, o si esto era de hecho una broma realizada por alguno de los chicos que se encontraban en la escuela, aun dándole vueltas a quién podría ser el autor de esa carta, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a las duchas para prepararse para la mañana. En secreto, esperaba que su admirador fuera real, había estado muy solo, pero aun así no quería hacerse esperanzas en caso de que esto no fuera cierto. Sonriendo para sí mismo entró en el cuarto de baño y decidió que esperaría a ver cómo resultaba esto.  
  


  
  
En el otro extremo del castillo, Draco estaba sentado en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza, totalmente en paz consigo mismo, estaba bastante tranquilo a la espera de seducir al Gryffindor, él nunca perdería una apuesta en contra de nadie y mucho menos con Blaise Zabini. Blaise había insultado sus habilidades de seducción así que había asumido el reto de seducir al único e incomparable Harry Potter. Sonriendo para sus adentros se preguntó cómo Harry habría tomado el poema que le envió, se levantó y decidió ir por su desayuno y ver lo que encontraría ya que bien sabía que Potter era particularmente expresivo y demostraba lo que sentía.  
  
Draco tenía toda la seducción planeada, comenzaba con unas cartas, tal vez uno o dos regalos curiosos y luego dejaría que Harry se hiciera a la idea de quién seria.  
  
–Apuesto a que él cree que soy una chica - se dijo, el pensamiento era particularmente agradable. Frunció el ceño, Draco pensó en todos los problemas que podrían surgir. Si Harry le mencionaba esto a alguien, es posible que haya alguien que pueda decir ser esa persona, lo cual sería muy molesto. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que mantendría una estrecha vigilancia sobre Harry para ver sus reacciones para así poder ser capaz de planear su próximo paso cuidadosamente y así el Gryffindor cayera total y completamente rendido a él. Se sentía un poco mal al estar utilizando una apuesta como excusa para perseguir a su amor de la infancia, pero sin la apuesta no habría tenido excusa para hacerlo. En el fondo, sin embargo, esperaba que Harry lo aceptara cuando se enterara de quien era su admirador.  
  


***END FLASHBACK***

  
  
Cuando los otros estudiantes terminaros su desayuno, Ron y Hermione le dieron un codazo a Harry y los tres salieron del Gran Comedor para recoger sus libros antes de su primera clase, Draco miró con sus ojos entrecerrados cuando Harry salió del comedor, evitando por poco golpear a un niño de primer año para el gran deleite de Draco. Sonriendo para sí mismo pensó  _“Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba”_

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 2  
Día 2**

 

* * *

  
  
Harry despertó y sonrió, no podía esperar a ver lo que su admirador secreto haría hoy. Se estiró ya que sentía los músculos tensos después de bajar de la cama, se rascó la cabeza y bostezó lentamente antes de dirigirse al baño. Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha ya que ninguno de los otros chicos despertaba aun. Harry se encontró nuevamente pensando en su admirador, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo el día anterior mirando a todos con ávida curiosidad para ver quién podría ser. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de reducir el número así que dejó la posibilidad en casi toda la población de Hogwarts, exceptuando a los profesores.  
  
Después de la ducha, Harry entró en la habitación solo con la toalla rodeando sus caderas. Cuando llegó a su cama encontró la nota que esperaba. Sonriendo, miró con atención la carta y observó alguna de las cualidades que podrían definir a quién podría haberla enviado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia posibilidad de tal cosa, suspiró, le dio vuelta al sobre y sacó la nota de dentro.  
  


 _Mi dulce Harry,_  
  
Espero que no te encuentres asustado por mi última carta, para demostrar mi afecto por ti he decidido que voy a tratar de hacer tu día más brillante como muestra de lo que podríamos tener juntos.  
  
Así que, como mi primer regalo de muchos, he incluido una caja de chocolates que nunca se acabarán. Cuando la caja se encuentre vacía solo tienes que tocar la caja con tu varita y decir qué tipo de chocolates te gustaría. Espero que disfrutes de este regalo tanto como me ha gustado hacerlo para ti. Solo espero que cuando muerdas los deliciosos chocolates con centro pegajoso pienses en mí y que mis pensamientos hacia ti son los mejores.  
  
Tuyo verdaderamente.  
  
Tu admirador fiel.

  
  
Harry rápidamente dejó la carta y vio con temor como una caja de madera rectangular apareció en su cama. El marco estaba hecho de una madera rica de Borgoña y tenia pestillos y bisagras de latón, tenía un patrón de vid adornada que se curvaba en un camino alrededor de los bordes que daban a la caja una sensación de ser antigua. Levantó la tapa lentamente, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la magnífica gama de diferentes chocolates dispuestos ante él. Los chocolates eran de todas formas y tamaños, las envolturas eran de un color azul, verde esmeralda y rojos oscuros. Harry extendió la mano y suavemente tomó un empaque, desenvolviéndolo lentamente y saboreando su delicioso sonido crepitante de la envoltura, miró el intrincado patrón de un dragón impreso en el chocolate. Mirando más de cerca, vio que todos los envoltorios tenían una imagen similar, ¿tal vez su admirador le estaba dando una pista? El rico aroma de chocolate negro flotaba mientras levantaba el chocolate a sus labios, cuando Harry lo mordió, sus papilas gustativas fueron envueltas en el chocolate más suave y cremoso que jamás haya probado nunca. Se humedeció los labios con avidez y procedió a tomar otro, sin importarle cuántos comía, porque la caja acabaría de rellenarse nuevamente. Harry sonrió para sí mismo ya que no había pensado en un mejor regalo.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a desayunar, se sentía bastante mal. Tal vez tanto chocolate no había sido una buena idea, después de rellenar su boca con aproximadamente una docena de chocolates, finalmente había puesto la tapa a la caja y se había dirigido a desayunar al Gran Comedor para satisfacción de Ron y Hermione. Agarrándose el estomago, se sentó junto a sus amigos y solo mirar la comida hizo que su estomago se sintiera bastante mareado.  
  
-No te ves bien, compañero, ¿pasa algo malo?- Ron preguntó mientras tomaba el pálido rostro de Harry.  
  
\- Solo he comido algo que en realidad no está de acuerdo conmigo, eso es todo.- Harry no tenía ganas de explicar lo de su admirador y la idea de tener que compartir sus chocolates con Ron no era muy atractiva. Normalmente habría compartido todo con Ron ya que eran tan buenos amigos, pero en este caso en especial quería saborearlos solo.  
  


  
  
Al otro lado del comedor, Draco estaba mirando los característicos gestos de Harry y se encontró riendo en voz baja. Sabía que Harry iba a hartarse de chocolates antes del desayuno y solo esperaba que tuviera tanto autocontrol como cuando se trataba de otras cosas. Evocó la imagen en su mente de Harry alimentándose con los chocolates y viendo su cara cuando se escurría por el costado de su boca el caramelo pegajoso, Draco se lamió, ¡Oh sí! Él podría tener un montón de diversión con Harry y el chocolate.  
  
Saliendo de su fantasía tornó su expresión en su característica de frialdad tal cual fue educado y continuó pensando en cuál debería ser su próximo plan de acción.  
  
-Entonces Draco, ¿cómo va la seducción a Potter?- Blaise había aparecido de repente junto a Draco mientras él se había perdido en su fantasía de chocolate.  
  
-¿Podrías hablar un poco más fuerte, Zabini? No podemos dejar que nadie más se entere de esto o se echarán a perder mis planes, y para tu información, la seducción va bastante bien si me es permitido decírtelo. Dame dos semanas y va a ser masilla en mis manos.- Draco sonrió con confianza al mirar hacia atrás de Blaise, esperando a que el otro chico respondiera.  
  
-Bueno, no lo olvides, si pierdes la apuesta, me deberás veinte galeones y tendrás que admitir frente a toda la escuela que soy mejor seductor que tú.  
  
\- Ese día nunca llegará, Zabini, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase.- recogiendo su mochila Draco salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia su clase de Transformaciones. Pensó en su próxima manera de seducir a Harry y no podía esperar para poner su plan en acción durante la clase.  
  


  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos tomando notas en silencio mientras la profesora McGonagall les daba una conferencia acerca de la forma correcta de transformar los objetos inanimados en comestibles. Solo de pensar en la comida hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mareado, todavía no se había recuperado totalmente de comer todo el chocolate antes del desayuno.  
  
Sin embargo, al otro lado de la sala de clase, Draco estaba susurrando algo entre dientes. Encantó la pequeña piedra que había encontrado en su camino a clases convirtiéndola en una snitch. Con cuidado, asegurándose de que sus movimientos no pudieran delatarlo, hizo volar la snitch rápida y silenciosamente por toda la habitación y cayó en la mano de Harry. Luego de ver que su cometido había sido completo, Draco volvió a su trabajo observando cuidadosamente las reacciones del Gryffindor por un rabillo del ojo.  
  
Cuando la pequeña snitch cayó junto a la mano de Harry, éste la tomó y se giró rápidamente, muy a su pesar, después de que examinó toda la habitación, todo el mundo parecía tener la cabeza hacia abajo copiando las notas furiosamente. Sonrió a la snitch transfigurada y observó con asombro las pequeñas alas que aleteaban. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso tenía un talento evidente para la Transformación, eso ayudó a Harry a delimitar quién podría ser su admirador. Hasta ahora tenía que estar en clase de Transformaciones, significaba que había veinte mujeres y diecinueve hombres, pero estaba casi seguro de que no era ni Hermione ni Ron, entonces solo quedaban diecinueve mujeres y dieciocho hombres que posiblemente pudieran ser. Sin embargo, mirando alrededor de la habitación, no podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos sentir algo más que amistad por él. A excepción de los Slytherin que nunca sentirían nada en absoluto. La mirada de Harry cayó en Draco, el pequeño presuntuoso parecía vestir sus ropas tradicionales de Slytherin con su cabellera pegada a su espalda. Aunque a Harry no le gustaba usar gel en sí mismo, le gustaba un peinado más natural, aunque no se obligaba a hacer nada por las mañanas, tuvo que admitir que Draco tenía el pelo siempre en su lugar, entonces comenzó a preguntarse cómo se vería el cabello de Draco sin gel, luego de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos rápidamente se regañó a sí mismo y volvió a mirar la snitch.  
  
Draco observó la mirada de Harry cuando la pasó rápidamente alrededor de la habitación tratando de ver si alguien era el responsable de enviarle la snitch. Tuvo que admitir que había sido una idea particularmente brillante, estaba disfrutando bastante mientras veía cómo descubrir nuevas maneras de ganar la atención del Gryffindor, aunque tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Lo último que quería era estar expuesto antes de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, no sabía si el Gryffindor podría perdonarle por eso.  
  
Al terminar la clase, Harry colocó la snitch suavemente en su bolsillo y sonrió al sentir las alas aletear contra su pierna. Entonces, después de que el resto de sus compañeros se dirigieron a la puerta, salió. Todo el tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

  


 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 3  
Día 3**

 

* * *

  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó esa mañana se sentía cálido y confortable, acurrucándose más en su edredón poco a poco volvió a dormirse, tenía que realizar un ensayo para Pociones particularmente desagradable para entregar el día de hoy y aunque lo había escrito, sin la ayuda de Hermione, sabía que Snape podría tratar de hacer su vida un infierno, así que, ¿qué sentido tenía el asistir a clases? Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió un graznido en voz alta sobresaltando a Harry y sacándolo de sus reflexiones para ver qué sucedía a su alrededor. Gimiendo mientras sacaba la cabeza de debajo de su edredón, sonrió cuando vio a una lechuza con la familiar carta dirigida a él. Avanzando con cuidado para agarrar la carta Harry se percató que la lechuza le miraba con intención maliciosa. Entonces, antes de que el animal pudiera morderlo le arrebató la carta y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza triunfante. La lechuza gimió algo que pudo ser interpretado como una rabieta y voló de nuevo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Rápidamente, Harry volvió su atención a la carta en sus manos, pero no había nada que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre su admirador. Echando un vistazo a la caja de bombones, hizo una mueca esperando que hoy no fuera un regalo comestible. Abriendo con cuidado la carta para que no se rasgara, la desdobló, se puso sus gafas en la nariz y empezó a leer…  
  


 _Mí querido Harry:_  
  
Espero que no estés demasiado harto de comer chocolates después del regalo de ayer, al ver tu cara en el desayuno me llené de culpa al mirar el dolor en tus ojos. Así que esta mañana no he enviado un regalo comestible para no lastimar tu estomago para que se pueda recuperar a fin de que más tarde podamos disfrutar algunos de los placeres más perversos.  
  
Mi regalo de hoy es una nueva pluma y tinta que hace juego, me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que tus plumas se pueden utilizar no son las mejores, por lo que tengo a bien ofrecerte un nuevo juego. Espero que este regalo sea de tu total agrado y que lo utilices.  
  
Tú enamorado...

  
  
La carta no llevaba firma, pero ahora Harry realmente quería saber quién era su admirador y ya no le importaba quién fuera. Había empezado a creer que sería capaz de acercarse a esa persona y poder compartir su vida con él. Creía tener una pista extra para añadir a su lista de quién pudiera ser.  
  
\- Bueno en Transformaciones, la snitch.  
  
-Le gusta lo mejor, las plumas.  
  
-Lo más probable es que sea rico, capaz de permitirse lo mejor.  
  
-Observador, notó lo de las plumas y la reacción a los chocolates.  
  
-Reflexivo, envía regalos que sabe me gustarán.  
  
Como sea, a pesar de su lista, Harry no estaba más cerca de descubrir a su admirador, a lo largo de Hogwarts había muchos que eran buenos en Transformaciones y eran ricos. Sentado en el borde de la cama para pensar Harry abrió la caja de plumas y contuvo el aliento por el asombro cuando vio las puntas de plata maciza que habían sido afiladas para un acabado más limpio, vio la banda esmeralda alrededor del ébano de mango negro y la pequeña  _“H”_  al final de una pintura dorada. Había dos tamaños diferentes de botellas de tinta, uno de bolsillo para tomar las clases y uno más grande para permanecer en su escritorio. Las plumas también venían con una piel de dragón rojo y un sacapuntas. Había un suministro de papel secante y un desaparecedor de tinta para cualquier error. Harry nunca había visto un juego como estos con anterioridad. Debe de haber costado una fortuna. Girándolo con cuidado entre sus manos juró que no permitiría que lo tocase nadie y tendría mucho cuidado con ellos, a continuación, los colocó suavemente en su lugar y luego se dirigió a tomar su ducha.  
  


  
  
En el momento en que Harry llegó a desayunar, la mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados y comiendo. Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja si era posible con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras caminaba entre las mesas para llegar y sentarse junto a Ron. Luego tomó un trozo de pastel de calabaza, la mordió y comió con satisfacción.  
  
-Bueno compañero, parece que esta mañana estás de buen humor.- Ron lo había visto sonreír y quería que compartiera su felicidad con ellos.  
  
-Mmm, tuve un buen sueño.- Harry respondió evasivamente, aun no estaba seguro de si quería o no contarle a Ron y a Hermione sobre su admirador por el momento. Volvió a comer otro trozo de pastel y comenzó a pensar en la gente que calificaría dentro de su lista, hasta el momento no había nadie que cubriera todos los puntos que había anotado en ella.  
  
-Bien, eso es bueno, a diferencia de algunas personas creo que Harry terminó su ensayo antes de ayer por la noche y por lo tanto fue capaz de dormir un poco.- Hermione se acercó y cogió una manzana, sentándose y mirando a Ron.  
  
-¡Esa no es mi culpa! Me asignaron también uno de Encantamientos, al profesor Snape solo le gusta torturarme con un ensayo, de por sí me es difícil escribir sobre cosas que no tengo ni por cerca una idea.- exclamó Ron, su cara enrojecida por la acusación de Hermione.  
  
-Todos en clase se las arreglan para conseguirlo y lo hacen Ron, así que bien puedes tú hacer lo mismo. Así que de todas maneras, Harry, ¿qué harás después de clases? Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir hasta el lago y jugar “Twister” o algo así.- Hermione había pedido a sus padres que le enviaran ese juego de mesa muggle durante las vacaciones y había estado enseñando a la mayoría de los estudiantes de su curso que era un juego desafiante. Harry nunca había sido capaz de jugar con los Dursley, pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien y el juego siempre terminaba en un ataque de histeria cuando todo el mundo caía uno encima del otro.  
  
-Seguro, suena grandioso, le diré a Dean y a alguno otros, entonces, ¡nos vemos luego!- Harry volvió a explorar en la mesa las otras posibles fuentes de comida para desayunar, y luego de tomar la decisión definitiva sobre otra pasta de calabaza tomó su mochila y se dirigió a su primer clase.  
  
Al salir del comedor Harry tropezó con Draco. Se gruñeron uno al otro mientras se alejaban en diferentes direcciones. A Draco le dolía tener que mantener esa actuación con Harry pero no podía permitirse darse el lujo de hacer algo que ponga en peligro sus planes. Se había fijado en la sonrisa de Harry durante el desayuno y se sintió igual de contento que él. Había sido un gran esfuerzo ordenar el conjunto de plumas y había pagado un poco más por ello, pero todo había valido la pena al ver la sonrisa de Harry.  
  


  
  
En Pociones Harry se sentó junto a Dean y esperó hasta que Snape entrará en clase, muy pronto había aprendido que para evitar la pérdida de puntos para su casa tenía que llegar temprano a clase y estar sentado esperando hasta que el profesor decidiera subir a dar la clase. Poniendo su nuevo juego de plumas con cuidado sobre la mesa para no dañarlas, Harry se sentó y discutió con Dean sobre su próximo juego de Twister. Entonces, como era su costumbre, Snape entró en el salón de clase, se paró al frente y se aclaró la garganta, todas las conversaciones se silenciaron de inmediato y todo el mundo puso atención a Snape a la espera de sus instrucciones.  
  
-Los del lado derecho de la clase, quiero sus trabajos asignados colocados aquí en mi escritorio, los demás, abran sus libros en el capítulo diez y empiecen a leer. Tendrán diez minutos y luego me darán lo que será su próxima tarea que se entregará la próxima clase.- Todos los estudiantes suprimieron un gemido, Snape estaba tratando de matarlos con la cantidad de asignaciones que les daba. Su nueva táctica este año parecía ser que ellos se enseñaran por sí mismos y que le dieran alguna critica por no aprender lo suficientemente bien. Sabían que si mostraban algún signo de resentimiento por la cantidad de trabajo Snape les asignaría el doble.  
  
Uno a uno, los alumnos se levantaban rápidamente y colocaban sus tareas sobre el escritorio antes de regresar a su asiento y comenzar con su nuevo trabajo. Dean le dio un codazo a Harry y ambos compartieron la mirada de consternación cuando observaron el capítulo diez “La aplicación de diversos elixires para curar hongos comunes” luego de sentarse a leer, Harry quedó algo absorto en lo que el texto decía, en su mayor parte, sin embargo se preguntaba cuál sería el próximo movimiento de su admirador.  
  
Al otro lado del salón se encontraba Draco junto a Pansy, él realmente no era un fan de las tareas interminables que les asignaban, pero al ver que Snape siempre le daba buenas notas no le importaba tanto. Vio con satisfacción como Harry escribía algunas notas con su nuevo conjunto de plumas, realmente se había preocupado un poco acerca del regalo. No estaba realmente seguro si a Harry en realidad le gustaría o no, pero al parecer había sido así y Draco brillaba de alegría en su interior. En lugar de leer el capitulo aburrido que se suponía debía de estar leyendo, centró su atención en Harry. Parecía que el chico había arreglado su aspecto un poco, su camisa estaba arreglada en su lugar y aunque su pelo era un desastre por completo se le veía bien a diferencia de su propio cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, en Harry parecía estar naturalmente desordenado y fuera de lugar. Entonces centrando su atención en la cara del chico, Draco sintió el tirón de deseo que había estado experimentando desde que había conocido a Harry.  
  
Aunque él le conociera primero, se había negado sus sentimientos y había utilizado su ira y sus celos como una razón justa para odiar a Harry. Pero como todo, en cuarto había aceptado sus sentimientos y finalmente había encontrado la oportunidad de perseguir a Harry. Sintió el latido familiar en sus pantalones mientras pensaba en él y al ver como jugaba el Gryffindor con su lengua entre sus dientes en estrecha concentración, Draco decidió que era el momento de intensificar la intensidad de la seducción. Claro, los regalos eran dulces y todo, pero creía que el camino al corazón del Gryffindor era demostrándole la pasión que sentía por él. Garabateando una nota rápidamente en la esquina de su cuaderno de notas, Draco rompió la esquina tranquilamente, la dobló en varias ocasiones y se la envió a Harry por un lado de la habitación.  
  
El pequeño pedazo de papel aterrizó justo al lado de las nuevas plumas de Harry, una rápida comprobación de que Snape no se había percatado, lo abrió y leyó la pequeña nota escrita en su interior.  
  


_“Reúnete conmigo en la sala de menesteres a las  
cinco de la tarde para darte una pista de quién soy”_

  
  
Harry miró la escritura y sonrió, no podía esperar hasta el final del día.  
  
-Potter, no se permite pasar notas en la clase. veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo Snape con frialdad, pero nada podría frenar el espíritu de Harry mientras esperaba que llegara la noche.


	4. Capitulo 4

 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Gabrielle62  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 4  
**

 

* * *

  
  
 _Más tarde, ese mismo día…_  
  
Harry no había sido capaz de permanecer quieto durante el resto de sus clases, había golpeado ligeramente su pluma en la mesa por quince minutos, sin percatarse de las miradas molestas de las cuales era objeto por parte de sus compañeros. Cambiaba su posición en su asiento cada pocos segundos y tampoco se había percatado de las miradas curiosas que mantenía Hermione sobre él. A pesar de estar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su clase favorita, Harry estaba impaciente por abandonar el aula y correr a la Sala de Menesteres para conocer a su admirador secreto.  
  
Pasó su mano por su cabello airadamente, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar ligeramente contando cada segundo, mientras observaba las manecillas del reloj que iban a paso de caracol. Nunca había renegado antes porque el tiempo fuese tan despacio, pero ahora que quería que fuera más rápido parecía haber disminuido angustiosamente.  
  
—Amigo ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería o algo así?—Ron le miraba con curiosidad y observaba a Harry que no apartaba la mirada de su reloj.  
  
—Emmm… Estoy bien, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?— Harry ni siquiera miró a Ron al contestarle, simplemente seguía mirando las manecillas que marcaban los segundos.  
  
—Tal vez, que en los últimos cinco minutos no has retirado la vista de tu reloj, que te has desplazado en tu asiento cerca de veinte veces y que has suspirado molesto cada tres minutos, ¿Qué te sucede?— Ron revisó rápidamente que el profesor siguiese escribiendo notas en el pizarrón y que no prestase atención a lo que hacía el resto de la clase.  
  
—Estoy un poco distraído hoy, eso es todo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes, es temporada de Quidditch, los deberes, las niñas, ese tipo de cosas… —Harry sonrió para sí mismo, seguro de que con su respuesta podría silenciar a Ron, Quidditch, tareas y niñas eran el tipo de cosas que preocupaban a su amigo.  
  
—De acuerdo compañero, si eso es todo lo que te pasa, solo quiero que te quede claro que si necesitas hablar o algo estoy aquí—, sonrió al ver la cara de Harry, sabía que su amigo no le estaba diciendo la verdad, su excusa usando el Quidditch lo había delatado. A Harry eso nunca le había preocupado anteriormente, de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer las pruebas pertinentes para poder entrar en el equipo, pues era el mejor buscador y el más joven. También sabía que Harry no estaba interesado en las chicas, le había escuchado decir ciertas cosas en sueños…, sonrió para sí mismo por el comportamiento de su amigo, termino de tomar sus notas y se obligó a pensar en el próximo juego de Twister que tenía pendiente con Hermione.  
  
Había comprobado su reloj unas doscientas veces en los últimos treinta minutos y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban cinco para que la clase terminara. Busco rápidamente en la pizarra copio la tarea y tomo nota para obtener después los apuntes de cualquiera de los dos, le daba igual que fuese Hermione, que Ron. Después, en cuanto la clase terminó, salió corriendo rumbo a la sala común y dejo allí sus libros.  
  


  
  
Draco había pasado la mitad de la clase tomando furioso las notas que había perdido mientras había estado observando a Harry. La falta de concentración y la imposibilidad de estarse quieto del chico le habían divertido. Sonrió ante la idea de Harry retorciéndose debajo de él. Luchó por recomponerse y trató de concentrarse en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, en vez de en la tirantez que sentía en sus pantalones.  
  
Había perdido mucho tiempo observando los lindos pucheros que Harry hacía, cada vez más molesto al ver el tiempo que faltaba para que la clase terminase, mirando su reloj cada segundo. Los pequeños fruncidos en su ceño y sus suspiros casi le habían hecho reír. Si Harry estaba afectado por unas cuantas letras y unos regalos, Draco no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando terminase con él esa tarde. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír lentamente con flema, había pasado horas preparando los conjuros adecuados para lograr su propósito, planificando lo que quería hacer. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para conseguir que el Gryffindor le suplicara de rodillas por más y anhelase su toque.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó se levantó, se estiró y observó con diversión como Harry corría hacia la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  


  
  
Harry no dejo de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación en el último piso de la torre de Gryffindor. Arrojó sus libros encima de la cama, sin mirar donde caían y fue al baño a arreglarse, su corazón latía con fuerza, no sólo por la carrera sino de anticipación. No podía esperar a ver lo que su admirador le tenía preparado, claro que había disfrutado de los regalos, eran dulces, pero lo que realmente ansiaba era amor y atención, y si había leído entre líneas correctamente… su adorador estaba a punto de mostrarle el tipo de relación física que tendrían juntos.  
  
Rápidamente pasó un peine por su imposible cabello que quedó exactamente igual que estaba, se roció con agua de colonia y se cepillo los dientes, luego, se miró una vez más en el espejo, respiro hondo, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de cualquier otra persona que caminara mas allá, acelero su ritmo para llegar lo antes posible y disminuir así su ansiedad, quería liberarse cuanto antes de tanto suspense. Cuando finalmente llego adonde pretendía, no se atrevía a entrar. Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas y sentía un cosquilleo nervioso que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies. Se sentía incómodo pero finalmente tomó aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta.  
  
¿Qué había allí antes de aquel impresionante espectáculo? El suelo estaba cubierto con una rica alfombra color burdeos tan mullida que los pies de Harry se hundieron en ella, las paredes eran de un color similar y toda la habitación estaba iluminada por cientos de velas. Contuvo el aliento mientras observaba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había muchos muebles, solo una pequeña mesa al lado de la chimenea en la cual chisporroteaba un alegre fuego y un sofá de dos plazas más atrás. Se introdujo poco a poco en la habitación y sintió un estremecimiento a pesar de que la sala estaba muy caliente. Se quitó la chaqueta y camino hasta el centro de la habitación sin darse cuenta que la puerta se cerraba suavemente detrás de él.  
  
Draco cerró silenciosamente la puerta cuando Harry entró, estaba vestido con un atuendo que los muggles conocían como traje ninja. Lo había visto dibujado en un libro que estaba prácticamente tirado en la biblioteca y lo había copiado al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer con él. Estar cubierto de pies a cabeza de negro tenía sus ventajas cuando no quería que le reconociesen, era como ser invisible sin tener que usar la magia. Pero sabía que le reconocería enseguida por el color mercurio de sus ojos, así que los hechizó para cambiarles el color cada pocos segundos e hizo lo mismo con su voz, todo para que Harry no fuera capaz de reconocerlo. Luego, cuando vio los hombros de Harry relajados susurro un hechizo tranquilamente y todas las velas de la habitación se apagaron.  
  
Harry comenzó a sentirse alarmado al ver las velas apagándose. A pesar de no tener miedo a la oscuridad, estaba un poco nervioso sobre lo que pasaría en ella. La luz de las velas se había extinguido por completo y no había ninguna otra fuente de luz en la habitación, se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Se mantuvo alerta y colocado en la postura de un boxeador gritó nerviosamente:  
  
—¿Hay alguien ahí? Preferiría que encendieras las velas nuevamente por favor…—Harry se sentía incómodo porque podía sentir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Trató de no estremecerse y correr hacia la puerta mientras se estrujaba el cerebro pensando cómo protegerse.  
  
Draco observo como Harry daba vueltas tratando de ver más claramente. Pero no iba a ayudarle, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y Draco podía mezclarse fácilmente con la oscuridad a su alrededor. Acecho detrás de Harry y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, el Gryffindor tembló pero se relajó mientras él le masajeaba los hombros lentamente.  
  
—Está bien, no tengas miedo—Harry suspiro al sentir aflojar la tensión sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de la otra persona haciéndole cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello. Dejó sus hombros al cuidado de esas manos talentosas que masajeaban ahora su espalda y se apoyaban en sus caderas, friccionando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Tuvo que contenerse para no suspirar de placer.  
  
—Mmm… eres muy agradable— Harry renunció a su lucha y exhaló audiblemente cuando las manos se deslizaron sobre sus pantalones. El cuerpo detrás de él se adaptaba perfectamente a su espalda, gritó de asombro cuando se percató de que era un hombre, sentía el bulto grande que empujaba su trasero, pero eso era algo que podía pasar. La lengua del otro chico rozó el lóbulo de su oreja, con un suspiro entrecortado inclino la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso a su cuello. Harry notaba la sonrisa en los labios del otro chico ya que le estaba besando suavemente el cuello. Esos labios tortuosos continuaron su camino hasta su garganta y también le dieron pequeños besos en la clavícula.  
  
Harry no pudo evitarlo más tiempo, aquellas manos vagaban por sus caderas y él puso sus manos sobre el otro chico y lo atrajo más cerca. Entonces, arqueo su cabeza sobre el hueco de hombro del otro muchacho y comenzó a imitar lo que él le había hecho antes, trató de colocar pequeños besos en su cuello, pero parecía estar en contacto con algún tipo de material, gruñó de frustración por no tener el contacto deseado pero pronto se resolvió el problema.  
  
Draco estaba disfrutando mucho el atrevimiento de Harry, pero era molesto no poder sentir sus labios sobre su piel, así que se deshizo de la capucha negra para poder satisfacer a los dos. Suspiró al sentir el tacto sedoso de los labios de Harry trazando camino en su garganta, se estremeció cuando su lengua recorrió desde su lóbulo hasta su mandíbula.  
  
Harry siguió su camino, consciente de estar cerca de los labios de Draco, cada pequeño beso le acercaba más y más, y podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose por la anticipación, se retorcía al sentir los escalofríos de placer corriendo por su espina dorsal.  
  
Sin embargo… los besos se detuvieron en seco y fueron trasladados al otro lado de la cara, Draco se apresuró a expresar su molestia con un breve gruñido, oyó reír a Harry y decidió que ya había tenido tortura suficiente. Draco volteo a Harry para ponerlo frente a él y lo presionó contra la pared más cercana.  
  
Cuando Harry se sintió girar, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecía que a su admirador no le gustaba ser objeto de burla y era absolutamente dominante en una relación. No le importó, a pesar de eso, se sentía seguro y protegido en los brazos de aquel desconocido. A medida que se clavaron sus caderas, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó el más ligeros de los besos en los labios del otro chico.  
  
Apenas había tocado sus labios pero Draco usó toda su fuerza para pegar a Harry contra la pared antes que pudiera continuar besándolo y imponerle su propio ritmo. Aunque las burlas de Harry y los suaves besos que le daba habían sido dulces y tentadores, necesitaba mostrar a Harry el deseo que sentía por él, así como la necesidad de liberar alguna de sus frustraciones sexuales; finalmente tuvo a Harry donde quería, clavado en la pared y recibiendo todos los besos que Draco le estaba dando.  
  
Sus manos comenzaron a vagar bajo la camisa de Harry rozando ligeramente con las uñas su firme estómago, haciendo que tuviera escalofríos de puro placer. Oprimiéndose más cerca de él para que sus miembros inferiores estuvieran en un íntimo contacto. Harry jadeaba al sentir el crecimiento del miembro de Draco quien lo empujaba insistentemente contra el interior de su pierna. Rompió el beso que le daba Draco en ese momento y gimió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Draco tomó esa ventaja para volver a besarle el cuello, chupando justo en la unión entre su hombro y su cuello, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de los labios de su chico.  
  
Entonces, antes de que las cosas pudieran llegar a salirse de madre, Draco rompió el contacto, se enderezó y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Cuando Harry trato de besarle nuevamente, Draco dio un paso atrás y murmuro en voz baja justo lo necesario para que Harry escuchara.  
  
—Mmm… no en este momento. Es mejor parar antes de que hagamos algo que nos pese después.  
  
Harry suspiro con frustración y trato de tomar nuevamente los labios de Draco. Éste sonrió entre dientes y mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.  
  
—Quiero que lo nuestro sea más que una relación sexual. Pero para eso, tenemos que saber si podemos ser compatibles físicamente además de darnos algo que esperaremos con interés.  
  
Draco le dio un beso ardiente en los labios y se desenredó del otro chico, echándole una última mirada, se deslizo en silencio fuera de la habitación.  
  
Harry inmediatamente estiro los brazos y le buscó, al darse cuenta de que se había ido, suspiró y observó como las velas lentamente volvían a encenderse. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, pero estaba claro que el otro chico se había ido. Dio una última mirada a la estancia antes de salir de ella y se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
Esta reunión había hecho que Harry tuviera aún más ganas de saber quién era su admirador, les había acercado de manera significativa y además, ahora era muy consciente que su admirador era un chico.

 

 


	5. Capitulo 5

   


 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 5  
Día 4**

 

* * *

  
  
 _“Su admirador era un chico”_ Harry se repetía esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando hablarlo muy tranquilo para él mismo, decidió que no le desagradaba ese pensamiento en lo absoluto. En todo caso, le daba una satisfacción mayor de lo que habría sentido con las chicas. Finalmente, tendría que admitir que no prefería el sexo opuesto. Sonriendo para sí, Harry procedió a prepararse para su ajetreado día. No solo tenía que preparar una poción muy peligrosa esta mañana, había que escribir un ensayo bastante largo de Encantamientos.  
  
Mientras Harry se duchaba, sus pensamientos volvieron al encuentro de la noche anterior. Casi podía sentir el efecto de las fantasmales manos sobre la piel y sentía volver su cuerpo agitarse al recordar esos pensamientos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para que se pulverizaran sus pensamientos en el agua caliente, pero inmediatamente se volvía a reproducir la escena de la noche anterior.  
  
 _Labios fantasmales pasando a través de su clavícula…. Manos firmes agarrando sus caderas y cubriéndole sin piedad….  
_  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que el otro chico le había dicho la noche anterior. Todos los pensamientos en su mente se habían ido tan pronto en cuanto habían tocado sus labios. Colocando suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios, estaba casi seguro de que podía volver a sentirlos, presionando sin piedad contra los suyos.  
  
Cuando terminó de ducharse, volvió a su armario y decidió que haría un cambio e iba a hacer un esfuerzo por arreglarse esta mañana. Se sentía un poco con ganas de lucir bien para su admirador, no como siempre. Sacó una camisa limpia pero arrugada, murmuró un hechizo para que se refrescara y pareciera planchada. Luego, después de atarse bien los cordones y estar seguro de que llevaba un par de calcetines a juego, se arregló su cabello con cuidado. Desgraciadamente, éste no parecía tener la intención de ser domado esta mañana o cualquier mañana si ese fuera el caso. Así que buscó en el cajón de Ron encontrando un poco de gel para poder arreglarlo, con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia, se puso una cantidad de gel y acomodó su cabello cuidadosamente dejando caer pedacitos de éste por aquí y por allá cayendo sobre su frente, sonriendo ante su reflejo, Harry quedó satisfecho y procedió a salir para ir a desayunar.  
  
Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, Harry inmediatamente se dirigió y se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja comenzó a comer uno de los panecillos que aparecieron al centro de la mesa. Sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, él simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Realmente estaba empezando a creer que esta persona era  _“el único”_  para él. O por lo menos, podía seguir creyendo eso.  
  
-¿Por qué sonríes cuando tenemos primero clases de Pociones?- Ron le preguntó mientras miraba a Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin ninguna intención de parar.  
  
-Oh, ¿no se ve el mundo como un lugar mejor cuando estas feliz? Quiero decir, todos los colores parecen más brillantes y mejores, simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír. ¿Hay algo de malo en estar feliz?- Harry estaba muy ocupado mirando alrededor de la sala pera ver si había algo o alguien diferente, lo único que notó fue que Pansy Parkinson se había movido de estar sentada al lado de Theodore Nott a estar más cerca de Malfoy. Pero Harry no estaba particularmente interesado en lo que ellos hacían, estaba completamente seguro de que ni Nott ni Malfoy eran su admirador. Burlándose de sí mismo, volvió su vista a la mesa de Hufflepuff, por si acaso se le había escapado algo.  
  
-Mira amigo, no tengo nada en contra de que estés feliz, es que, no concibo en mi cabeza la clase de Pociones, solo me dan ganas de volver a la cama.  
  
-El hecho de que Harry tenga un buen día, no significa que se lo tengas que echar a perder Ron. Por la mirada en el rostro de Harry, yo diría que por fin ha caído con alguien.- Hermione miró fijamente a Harry, cuando éste no respondió, Hermione y Ron se miraron y luego sacudió la cabeza volviendo su atención al desayuno.  
  


  
  
En el otro lado de la habitación, Draco estaba tratando en vano de alejarse de Pansy tanto como ella insistía en acercarse a él. La chica simplemente no lo dejaba en paz, siempre tratando de tomar su mano, agarrar su rodilla por debajo de la mesa, entre otras cosas. Se había producido un incidente ya sea accidental o deliberado (muy probablemente lo ultimo) tocando sus partes. Draco al sentirla saltó con horror gritando obscenidades a ella y enfurecido. Parecía que por unas semanas lo había dejado tranquilo, pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando de ganar su afecto.  
  
Suspirando miró a Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos parecían decididos a comerse toda la comida que pudiese caber en su boca y no se percataban de los problemas que él tenía.  _“voy a tener que lidiar con ella yo mismo entonces”_  pensó.  
  
-Mira Parkinson, deja de tratar de abusar de mi cuerpo. Estaba muy feliz antes de que llegaras aquí. Así que, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu lugar y te sientas junto a Nott que es quien aprecia tu atención?  
  
Dando unos pequeños gruñidos, Pansy volvió su atención nuevamente a Nott que ansiosamente escuchó todo lo que ella tenía que decir.  
  
Mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Draco sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver la sonrisa de Harry. Él sentía un gran placer al saber que era por él por quien Harry estaba sonriendo, claro, parecía un tonto, pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo.  
  
Fue en ese instante cuando Draco notó que Harry había intentado estilizar su cabello. Para él, aunque encontraba un poco lindo que Harry hubiese hecho el esfuerzo para parecer agradable, decidió que le gustaba ese estilo habitualmente despeinado en Harry. Especialmente cuando Draco sabía que sus manos habían sido los que lo enredaban. Sonriendo ante este delicioso pensamiento, estos se dirigieron nuevamente a lo que había sucedió la noche anterior. Se había sorprendido gratamente de que Harry le hubiese respondido con tanta rapidez, aunque también había esperado que con sus grandes habilidades de seducción, lo lograría. Sin embargo, había estado más que sorprendido por su reacción rápida simplemente por estar tan cerca del Gryffindor, y mucho menos ser besado por él.  
  
Sentía que la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito a pesar de haber quedado insatisfecho. Seria digno esperar hasta el final y en cuanto más esperaba sabía que éste sería mejor. Ante la anticipación que sentía, Draco casi se giraba hacia la derecha para dirigirse hacia la mesa de Harry, llevárselo en brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido frente a toda la escuela, pero entonces, el temor de que Harry no podría aceptar eso, o que todo su esfuerzo sería en vano era suficiente para detenerlo. Él quería que fuera en un lugar privado cuando le dijera quién era realmente.  
  
Cuando su mirada se posó sobre los labios de Harry, la imperiosa necesidad de darle un beso lo sobresaltó, mentalmente sacudiéndose, Draco terminó de comer su pan tostado, recogió sus libros y se dirigió a clases. Quizás esta seducción a Potter iba a ser su final.  
  


  
  
-Cada uno de ustedes trabajará con una persona con una capacidad en Pociones más o menos mayor o menor a la suya. Esto es para asegurar que la poción preparada funcione, también para que no existan accidente en clase, voy a leer los nombres de las parejas…  
  
Harry se sintió aliviado de que Snape los pusiera en pareja, eso significaba que era muy probable que no fallara en su evaluación. Aunque era posible que hubiera un millón de posibilidades para que Snape le descontara puntos a favor, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de pelear en esta ocasión.  
  
-Parkinson y Weasley.  
  
Ambos se miraron con rencor y se trasladaron a un caldero en la esquina de la habitación evitando hablar entre sí.  
  
-Granger y Longbottom.  
  
Neville suspiró, aliviado de que hubiera sido emparejado con Hermione. Tal vez ese era parte del plan de Snape, viendo que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba nerviosa de acabar con él y causar más problemas.  
  
-Nott y Finnigan.  
  
Sorprendentemente ambos chicos asintieron entre sí y luego se trasladaron y discutieron entre ellos acerca de cómo preparar dicha poción.  
  
-Potter y Malfoy.  
  
 _“Oh, Snape realmente debe odiarme”_ , fueron los primeros pensamientos de Harry. Un sentimiento de temor se instaló en su estomago y miró a Draco, que parecía haber adquirido una expresión de aburrimiento y obviamente, estaba esperando a que Harry se moviera a donde este último se encontraba.  
  
-Bueno Potter, ¿vas a sentarte allí todo el día? Tenemos una poción de cerveza que elaborar y por mi parte no quiero tener que quedarme más tiempo del debido.- Draco miró a Harry a los ojos burlonamente y luego dirigió su mirada al libro en la página designada.  
  
Recogiendo de mala gana sus libros del escritorio, Harry se dirigió a donde se encontraba sentado Draco. El chico se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él y esperó a que el otro chico le hablara.  
  
-Correcto, puedes reunir los ingredientes, mientras voy a encender el caldero.  
  
Harry ubicó la página que Draco había abierto y fue a la alacena en la parte trasera de la habitación y cuidadosamente reunió todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban. Entonces, llevando todo a la mesa, los puso al lado del caldero y esperó a las siguientes instrucciones que le diera Draco. Parecía más fácil esperar recibir órdenes de éste y luego hacer lo que le pedía, esto podría causar menos peleas y eso significaba para Harry el no perder ningún punto para su casa, que era la actividad favorita del profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Pica las moscas crisópidas, pero con cuidado de no aplastarlas con tus dedos torpes.  
  
Suspirando, Harry cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar cuidadosamente las moscas en partes. Iba a demostrarles, tanto a Snape como a Malfoy, que era competente en Pociones.  
  
-A continuación, hay que conseguir pelo de cola de ratas, solo necesitamos dos pizcas.  
  
Parecía que Malfoy se había dado cuenta de cómo Harry se estaba esforzando, para demostrarle que no era solo una casualidad que había conseguido cortar las moscas a la perfección. Se dirigió a reunir lentamente el pelo de cola de ratas, y una vez hubo terminado, se sentó nuevamente esperando a que Draco prepare el resto de los ingredientes y los añadiera al caldero en el momento adecuado.  
  
Para Draco era una absoluta tortura tener a Harry sentado tan cerca de él y no poder tocarlo. No solo seria inoportuno hacerlo, sino que el resto de la clase probablemente pensaría que le habría hechizado. Le había llevado casi toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de alegría cuando había sido emparejado con él. Y ahora estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para recordarse que tenía que fingir que no le gustaba.  
  
Draco había notado lo duro que Harry estaba trabajando para asegurarse que todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Cuando Harry estaba cerca, podía observarle mordiéndose la lengua entre sus dientes mientras se concentraba en la preparación de los ingredientes.  
  
Cuando la poción estuvo lista, Draco y Harry se ubicaron tras el caldero y esperaron a Snape para que lo evaluara. Harry contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que el profesor encontrara un fallo en la poción.  
  
-Buen trabajo, Malfoy. Parece que lograste producir una poción perfecta a pesar de tener como pareja a Potter. Más sorprendente es que no se mataron el uno al otro en el proceso.  
  
Snape se giró y continuó su camino alrededor del salón de clases para examinar las demás pociones.  
  
-Como tarea para llevar, me gustaría que puedan escribir un informe detallado sobre el uso de las moscas crisópidas de la poción de hoy, incluyendo los efectos si se agregan demasiadas o pocas de éstas. Además, su pareja en la poción de hoy será también su pareja para las futuras pociones. Pueden retirarse.- terminó diciendo el profesor.  
  
Se escucharon varios gemidos y suspiros de alivio o de muerte al mirar a Snape. Ron estaba maldiciendo por su mala suerte y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Neville estaba sonriendo también de oreja a oreja. Parecía creer que estaría bien en Pociones al término del curso con la ayuda de Hermione. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. No sabía si debía estar asustado, molesto o agradecido de ser emparejado con Malfoy.  
  
Draco por su parte, se debatía entre sentirse feliz y extasiado o maldecido interiormente ya que iba a estar cerca de Harry por el resto del curso, posiblemente tendrían contacto entre sí y no iba a ser capaz de empujar al otro chico contra la pared y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Sin embargo, sabía que esto solo podía darle la oportunidad para que Harry cambiara su opinión acerca de él antes de que se le revelara y le dijera que él era su admirador secreto.  
  
Los dos chicos reunieron sus libros y se dirigieron a la salida para ir a su próxima clase. La cabeza de Draco estaba llena de maravillosos pensamientos acerca de Harry mientras que Harry todavía estaba tratando de decidir si sobreviviría o no el término del curso al estar emparejado con Malfoy.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

  
  


 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 6  
Día 5**

 

* * *

  
  
Cuando Draco despertó, había una sonrisa adornando sus labios, estaba completamente en paz con el mundo, estaba logrando las mejores calificaciones en todas sus clases, se las había arreglado para mantenerse como buscador de Slytherin por un año más y Harry Potter se sentía atraído sexualmente por él. En la última nota, él esperaba que fuera más que simplemente algo de atracción sexual ya que quería una relación significativa con Harry en lugar de algo físico.  
  
Lanzó las mantas y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás suspirando mientras abría los ojos. El sol comenzaba su ascenso y había un suave resplandor entrando por la ventana anunciando la luz de la mañana. Entró rápidamente al cuarto de baño para tomar su ducha y posteriormente vestirse inmaculadamente y cepillar su cabello de una manera que cayera limpiamente sobre sus hombros, finalmente, Draco se tomó su momento para saborear la calma de la mañana. Al abrir la ventana justo cerca de su cama, inhaló el olor fresco de la brisa matutina. El viento movió un mechón de cabello rubio pero no le importó. Nada en ese momento podría molestarle, estaba dispuesto a intensificar la seducción al Gryffindor. Sonriendo a nada en particular, Draco salió del dormitorio para preparar su próxima delicia para Harry.  
  


  
  
Al otro lado del castillo, Harry también estaba despertando, sin estar dispuesto a dejar la comodidad y calidez de su cama, le tomó un poco más de tiempo para arrastrarse debajo de las sábanas e ir al cuarto de baño. Los pensamientos de Harry inmediatamente se dirigieron a su admirador, que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, si no se encontraba pensando en Quidditch se encontraba pensando en su admirador, pensaba demasiado en quién pudiera ser, no había manera de que se tratara de Ron desde que supo que éste estaba secretamente enamorado de Hermione, en lo personal, no podría estar más feliz por ellos, su amiga era el contrapeso perfecto para Ron, ella era estudiosa, tranquila y reflexiva, mientras que Ron, era perezoso, impetuoso e impulsivo.  
  
Tarareando suavemente para él mismo, Harry se aseguró de que su uniforme estuviera puesto correctamente y su cabello se encontrase de alguna manera más presentable, aun sabiendo que éste nunca sería considerado _“ordenado”_  en el sentido tradicional, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de solucionar de la mejor manera su problema. Comprobando por última vez como se veía, Harry salió del dormitorio para dar un paseo antes del desayuno.  
  
Harry se deleitaba en el silencio del castillo; había pocos estudiantes alrededor de éste a estas horas de la mañana, y los que se encontraba solo le asentían con la cabeza o le murmuraban un breve  _“hola”_ antes de seguir su propio camino a esas horas tempranas.  
  
Harry salió del castillo y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco. No existía nada como la sensación de ver los rayos del sol reflejarse en las ventanas del castillo, se creaba un espejismo de colores y nunca era igual. Sentado bajo uno de los árboles cerca del lago, Harry cerró los ojos y atendió a los sonidos que le rodeaban. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentía completamente a gusto consigo mismo y con el mundo. Sabía que Gryffindor probablemente volvería a ganar la copa este año, estaba empezando a sentir que él no fallaría Pociones este año y que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le gustara, frunció el seño ligeramente, se preguntaba si a él tan solo le gustaba por su fama, por ser  _“el gran Harry Potter”_ pero reflexionando más profundamente sobre las últimas notas recibidas y la amabilidad escrita en ellas fácilmente descartó la idea.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Harry se encontró caminando de regreso al castillo, y una vez en éste, decidió no ir directamente a su dormitorio ya que todavía tenía un par de horas antes de que se sirviera el desayuno y dudaba que cualquiera de sus compañeros se hubiera levantado aun. La única persona que se le ocurrió que pudiese estar despierta era Hermione, pero lo más probable es que estuviera estudiando y no le apetecía una conversación académica a estas horas de la mañana, de tal manera que volvió en sus pasos y al dar vuelta en la esquina cerca de una de las aulas abandonadas sintió que dos manos lo jalaban por los hombros y lo introducían a un aula vacía, antes de poder gritar, unas manos familiares le cubrieron su boca y sintió un par de labios fantasmales sobre sus oídos.  
  
-Buenos días, ¿tuviste un sueño placentero?- una voz ronca le susurró al oído antes de mordisquear su oreja haciendo que el chico de pelo negro gimiera en apreciación.  
  
-Mmm, me lo tomaré como un sí, ¿cierto?- las manos empezaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo de Harry, como si se familiarizara nuevamente ante un tesoro perdido.  
  
-¿Cómo me he perdido de hacer esto? Tenía la esperanza de atraparte antes del desayuno para que pudiéramos pasar algún tiempo juntos sin la atención de ojos y oídos indiscretos.- las manos ahora estaban masajeando suavemente los hombros de Harry y éste rodó la cabeza a un lado cerrando los ojos para poder deleitarse con las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.  
  
 _ **Unos momentos antes:**_  
  
Draco estaba esperando pacientemente cerca de una de las aulas abandonadas, sabía que la mayoría de las mañanas Harry se levantaba temprano y salía a sentarse junto al lago, de hecho, había contado con esto y sentía una oleada de satisfacción al ver que Harry venia acercándose a donde se encontraba.  
  
Antes de que Harry se acercara demasiado, Draco se lanzó un hechizo desilusionador sobre sí mismo, esto no solo era para esconderse tras una máscara, sino también para que Harry no fuera capaz de ver su rostro, pero aun así sería capaz de sentir a Draco tras él. Se sentía especialmente audaz esta mañana y solo ver a Harry le había causado inmediatamente un toque repentino de deseo que no negó. Si había conseguido tenerlo de compañero en clase de Pociones toda la semana necesitaba saciar un poco su deseo por ahora.  
  
Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Draco extendió la mano y lo tomó de los hombros, ante la sorpresa del otro, tomó ventaja y lo jaló metiéndole en el aula vacía tras él. Cerró la puerta con llave y puso un encanto silenciador para garantizar su privacidad, puso rápidamente las manos sobre la boca de Harry para impedir que éste pudiera gritar, una vez que sintió el cuerpo de Harry relajado contra si, retiró sus manos de la boca de éste y se permitió vagar sobre el otro chico, sonriendo al oírle gemir de placer cuando le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
 _ **Actualidad:**_  
  
Harry giró la cabeza en un intento de ver cualquier característica física de su admirador que le pudiera dar alguna pista más cerca de quién se trataba. Pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie tras él, se dio la vuelta, retirándose del abrazo que le sostenía.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con cautela.  
  
-Está bien. Estoy bajo un hechizo para que no puedas verme, pero definitivamente puedes sentirme.- para probar su punto, el Draco invisible pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Harry haciendo estremecer al otro chico en respuesta -No hay nada que temer. Ahora no es el momento adecuado para revelarte quien soy realmente.- antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un par de labios se presionaron a los suyos suavemente y todos los pensamientos fueron desterrados por el torrente de sensaciones que circulaban a través de su cuerpo.  
  
Las manos de Draco aferraban un lado de la cabeza de Harry mientras que las manos de éste se deslizaban alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras suspiraba de alegría. Ambos se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro por lo que apenas había espacio entre sus cuerpos, de repente, los labios dejaron los de Harry y bajaron por su cuello a la clavícula donde prodigaron elogios al hueco cerca de la base del cuello, Harry gritó de placer cuando los dientes de Draco rozaron suavemente la base del cuello en toda su extensión, antes de regresar a los labios para reclamarlos nuevamente.  
  
Harry podía sentir su propio deseo llegar a niveles dolorosos, pero también observó con una pequeña sonrisa que él no era el único que estaba despierto intensamente, había un calor ardiente entre sus pantalones y para tratar de aliviar el calor que le quemaba, movió sus caderas contra el otro muchacho provocando que Draco gimiera en agradecimiento, al escuchar los sonidos apreciativos de su  _“fantasma”_  Harry volvió a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza haciendo al otro chico jadear y jalar a Harry contra si para tenerle más cerca.  
  
La lengua de Draco se hundió profundamente en los recovecos de la boca de Harry una y otra vez, tratando en vano de probar hasta el último centímetro de ésta. Le devoraba con avidez todos sus gustos y sonidos que el otro chico producía y cada movimiento le enviaba a un estado de más excitación, cuando ya no pudo más, empujó al otro chico contra la pared para que pudiera restregarse más con su premio.  
  
Al sentirse empujado contra la pared, Harry entró en shock momentáneo antes de dejar caer su cabeza a un lado, lo que indicaba que le gustaría que su compañero le pusiera más atención. Los labios rápidamente se posaron contra la base del cuello, donde se encontraba el pulso y comenzó a lamer y morder provocando una oleada de placer y dolor ante las sensaciones abrumadoras dejando a Harry en un estado delirante. El otro muchacho parecía estar en todas partes, Harry podía saborearlo, tocarlo, olerlo y oír sus gemidos gloriosos que hacía cuando se retiraba de lamer su cuello.  
  
Draco comenzó a empujar contra las caderas de Harry dolorosamente en un intento de liberar la tensión que sentía, sin embargo, esto solo parecía aumentar su dolor, así que continuaba restregándose más y más fuerte contra Harry, haciendo que también el otro chico sintiera mucho dolor. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando sintió las manos de Harry bajo su camisa bajando por su estomago esculpido y sobre sus huesos de la cadera ligeramente protuberantes, nunca en toda su vida Draco se había sentido tan excitado por una sola persona y mucho menos por un hombre.  
  
Finalmente ambos chicos gritaron de placer al sentir correr su mutua satisfacción cubriendo sus necesidades actuales. Draco se inclinó hacia Harry poniendo su frente contra la del otro chico, ambos se encontraban jadeantes y se mostraban reacios a alejarse uno del otro, sin embargo, Draco sabía que el desayuno seria servido pronto y que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la actividad que había tenido esta mañana y volver a sumergirse en su fachada fría y despectiva, respirando profundamente, se alejó un poco de Harry pero no sin antes de dejarle un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-Me encuentro reacio a decirte esto, pero realmente tenemos que irnos ahora, de lo contrario nos perderemos el desayuno.- Draco sonrió cuando los brazos de Harry se retiraron de su cuello y sentía que no quería dejarle ir voluntariamente.  
  
-No necesito desayunar, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.- le dijo Harry en un intento de persuadir al otro chico, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó nuevamente sus labios frente a él. Sintió una satisfacción cuando lo escuchó gemir suavemente y que sus labios se abrían a él sin restricciones, sin embargo, su victoria fue corta, ya que sintió sus labios separarse y ser tomado por sus hombros.  
  
-Por mucho que me encantase pasar la próxima hora saqueando esta hermosa boca tuya, tanto tú como yo necesitamos el desayuno y además, no queremos causar sospechas entre cualquiera de los otros estudiantes.  
  
-Estoy seguro que nadie se dará cuenta si no nos presentamos a desayunar.- Harry le rogó desesperadamente para que pudieran pasar otro rato juntos.  
  
-Buen intento, Harry, pero creo que eres un poco demasiado bien conocido para pasar desapercibido en el desayuno. No solo tus amigos se darían cuenta sino que el director también notaria tu ausencia.- el otro chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa al notar la frustración en la cara de Harry aunque éste no notara su presencia.  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera responder o tratar nuevamente de persuadirlo a no asistir al desayuno, sintió sus manos a través de su pelo.  
  
-Ahora Harry, por mucho que me guste la idea de que trates de impresionarme, he decidido que me gusta demasiado tu peinado desordenado, por lo que en un futuro no tienes por qué preocuparte por tratar de arreglarlo.- Draco lo dijo desordenando el cabello de Harry y sonrió con satisfacción cuando perdió toda la apariencia de orden y éste ya le caía sobre su frente. Luego lo besó ardientemente antes de retirarse de su abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando por última vez a Harry, abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió a su sala común en Slytherin. Draco no se quitó el hechizo desilusionador hasta que estuvo bien adentro de su habitación en caso de que Harry hubiese decidido seguirlo.  
  
Harry a su vez, vio como la puerta del salón se abría y se cerraba, con un suspiro pasó sus dedos por su cabello desordenado y posteriormente él también se dirigió nuevamente a su sala común.

 


	7. Capitulo 7

  


 

** AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS **

  
  
** ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)   
  
** AUTOR:  ** angel-of-paradox.   
  
** TRADUCCIÓN: **  Annilina   
  
** BETA: **  Bellatrix_2009   
  
** DISCLAIMER:  ** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.   
  
** RESUMEN: **  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.   
  


* * *

 

** CAPITULO 7  
Día 6 **

 

* * *

  
  
Harry estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado con su admirador, sentía que siempre se burlaba de él con sus notas dulces, sus besos abrasadores y sus promesas que hacían que se le hiciera agua la boca. Sentado allí en clase de Encantamientos suspiraba pensativamente mientras observaba a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Se sentía completamente miserable, no por la falta de atención de su admirador, sino más bien porque no estaba ni cerca de conocer su identidad y eso era muy frustrante.  
  
Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración porque no encontró que pasara nada fuera de lo normal dentro del aula. No noto a nadie que le diera alguna pista de quién pudiera ser, tal vez, se sentía sexualmente frustrado después de lo acontecido el día de ayer en el salón de clases, también esa era una clara posibilidad. O tal vez, ese era el plan previsto por su admirador para hacerle sentir tan frustrado que se quebrara e hiciera cualquier cosa para encontrarlo y saber su identidad, eso era verosímil, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que su admirador era un observador nato, por lo que tal vez también ya se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo y le pudiera ayudar a aliviarlo.  
  
En el otro lado de la sala de clase, Draco estaba observando con diversión y en silencio mientras Harry miraba la habitación pensativamente. Tuvo cuidado de mirar hacia abajo justo antes de que la mirada de Harry cayera sobre él ya que tenía que tener cuidado de mantener su identidad en secreto hasta que llegara el momento. A Draco le parecía insoportablemente delicioso ver a Harry suspirando y volverse a enfurruñar, se encontró imaginando besar las líneas de expresión en la frente de Harry y hacer que estas desaparecieran. Luego, mentalmente se sacudía antes de estar demasiado perdido en esos pensamientos deliciosos y se centró en la clase que era poco interesante.  
  
-Eh amigo, ¿está todo bien? Has estado muy callado esta mañana y mirando a todos en la sala. Ya que no eres una chica y no puedes estar en tu periodo no entiendo qué es lo que pasa.- Ron miró de reojo a su amigo esperando la respuesta.  
  
-Todo está increíblemente color de rosa por el momento, Ron. Alguien por ahí está tratando de hacer mi vida un verdadero infierno y por el momento está teniendo éxito.- Harry no podía dejar de ser sarcástico, tal vez pudiera pedir a Ron que mirara alrededor y le ayudara a descubrir la identidad de su torturador.  
  
-Bien sabes quien ha estado tratando de matarte por años, ¿así que es lo que ha cambiado?  
  
-Esto no es acerca de Voldemort, Ron. Tengo un admirador secreto y ahora mismo me está volviendo demente, no me ha dado una sola pista para saber de quién se trata.- Harry tuvo que luchar para no alzar la voz y que los demás en la sala se percataran y él se encontrara después en una situación embarazosa.  
  
-Aaaah, así que es una chica la que te tiene alrededor de sus bragas, bueno compañero, lo único que puedo decirte es que debes esperar hasta que te enteres de quién se trata. O tal vez, descubras antes quién es y luego, si no te importa de quién se trate, continuarás con el cortejo así o nunca lo sabremos, si no, entonces puedes averiguar quién es y enfrentarle.- Ron parecía bastante contento con el plan que ideó para Harry, y la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro lo indicaba.  
  
-No es una chica, Ron.- Harry no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Ron le respondiera.  
  
-¿QUEEEEE?- Ron casi se puso de pie ante su asombro pero anticipándose ante su reacción Harry lo tomó rápidamente de su túnica y tiró de ella hacia abajo evitando mirar a la cara del profesor y fijando su mirada en la de Ron.  
  
-Shhh, ¡baja lo voz! No quiero que toda la clase se entere de esto… si Ron, es un chico y realmente no me importa.  
  
-Harry, amigo, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que es un chico? Algunas chicas que conozco tienen cuerpos bastante detallados….  
  
-Estoy absolutamente seguro Ron, su voz es mucho más profunda que la de una mujer y definitivamente tiene algo más que las chicas no tienen, no importa que tan bien definidas puedan estar.  
  
-¡Harry! Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de que sea un hombre? Me refiero, ¿a que pudiera incluso hacerte oscilar de esa manera?  
  
Harry gimió de frustración, Ron podía ser increíblemente denso algunas veces.  
  
-Mira, en este momento no me opongo a eso, ¿está bien? Quiero decir, no me importa de qué genero se trate, parece ser que realmente se preocupa por mí y eso es todo lo que debería de importar.- Harry miró a Ron para ver su reacción.  
  
Después de pasar unos segundos, por fin Ron pudo comprender lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo. Ron aclaró su garganta y le respondió a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, no voy a decir que no me sorprendió, porque lo estaba y todavía lo estoy... pero, creo que si te hace feliz, entonces, ¿por qué no? Solo quiero que te asegures de que sus sentimientos son genuinos y no solo te llevará a dar un paseo, me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?- Ron miró nerviosamente a Harry al mencionarle su preocupación por él, siempre le costaba trabajo admitir sus emociones, lo cual era una de las razones por las que él y Hermione aun no habían logrado estar juntos todavía.  
  
-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. Claro que me aseguraré de que sus sentimientos sean genuinos. No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, pero sinceramente, creo que esto es real.  
  
-Entonces, compañero, te deseo todo lo mejor. Si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema házmelo saber.- y con eso Ron y Harry volvieron a poner atención a la clase. Harry se sentía completamente aliviado, por fin pudo confiar por el momento sus frustraciones en alguien.  
  
Sin embargo, la conversación no había sido tan privada como esperaban, porque Draco había estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó lo frustrado que estaba Harry, sin embargo nunca admitiría que él también se sentía de la misma manera en su situación actual. Pero tenía que ser paciente para que esto funcionara correctamente. También fue grata su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que la comadreja aceptaba de buena manera las preferencias de Harry, pero ahora tenía ante sí una tarea más grande, ¿Cómo hacer creer a Harry que sus sentimientos por él eran genuinos? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para mostrar que si se podía comprometer? ¿Sería bueno darle un regalo especial que nadie hubiera pensado nunca darle a Harry o tendría que hacer algo para demostrarle lo genuino que realmente era? Draco tenía que pensar mucho en ello, porque ante todo, tenía que ser perfecto.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, todos los alumnos salieron de la habitación, Harry se sentía increíblemente aligerado y Draco pensaba profundamente acerca de cómo mostrar que realmente sus sentimientos eran genuinos, volviendo a su sala común para recoger sus libros de la siguiente clase, se produjo un ligero ceño en su frente, para todos los que le rodeaban eso no parecía fuera de lo habitual.  
  
Para el transcurso del día, Harry todavía se sentía frustrado, pero al menos ahora ya no fruncía el ceño a cada persona que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba seguro que cuando llegara el momento sabría quién era su admirador. Podía ser paciente, tenía que ser paciente. Sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de él que temía que no le gustara quien fuese esa persona que estaba tratando de cortejarlo, pero estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad no importaba lo que pasase.  
  
Más tarde, mientras Harry y Ron estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor discutiendo el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff, una nota apareció junto al codo derecho de Harry, durante un tiempo no se dio cuenta de ésta, pero tan pronto la vio, el rostro se le iluminó, rápidamente la desdobló y leyó su contenido.  
  
 _Mi querido Harry:_  
No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuviste en clase de Encantamientos esta mañana, lo siento, sé que estoy siendo indiscreto, tal vez, pueda ayudarte a convencerte de que mis sentimientos por ti son realmente genuinos compartiendo un secreto mío contigo.  
  
Tengo un par de ropa interior que es de la suerte y me la pongo cada vez que siento la necesidad de tener un poco de suerte, la primera vez que la usé, me ayudó a pasar una prueba por la que realmente no me había preparado y desde entonces las he llevado cuando siento la necesidad de tener confianza o tener suerte. Pero realmente ese no es el secreto, el secreto real es que son de color rosa.  
  
En esta línea los ojos de Harry parecieron crecer de tamaño, podía entender lo de la ropa interior de la suerte, ya había escuchado hablar de tales cosas, pero que fueran de color rosa lo sorprendió sobremanera, ningún chico admitiría fácilmente poseer, o lo más importante, usar ropa interior de ese color. Sin embargo, le parecía una buena idea compartir secretos ya que significaba que su relación era más que física y que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.  
  
Doblando la nota nuevamente, Harry la colocó en su bolsillo y volvió su atención a su cena haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas inquisitivas de Ron sobre el contenido de la nota.  
  
Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco observaba la reacción de Harry a su nota y luchó duro para que el rubor que sentía bullir no apareciera. Solo podía imaginar la reacción de Harry, podía echarse a reír o peor aún, compartir la nota con la comadreja, caso contrario, se sintió aliviado al ver que Harry la doblaba nuevamente y la colocaba en su bolsillo. En realidad no había pensado qué decirle a Harry, pero la idea de compartir su secreto con él le había parecido una buena idea, sin embargo, en cuanto encantó el pedazo de papel para Harry y éste se dirigió a él, sintió una oleada de pánico mientras esperaba su reacción. Era una nota angustiosa y parecía que él no se percataba del papel que tenía aun lado de donde se encontraba sentado.  
  
Si solo Harry supiera quién era su admirador, entonces podía enviarle una nota de agradecimiento, pero no había hechizo de rastreo que pudiera colocar en la hoja de papel para localizarlo, entonces hizo lo que creyó seria su mejor opción, le sonrió y esperó sabiendo que su admirador le estaba observando en ese momento.  
  
Harry no lo había decepcionado.

 

 

* * *

**INVITACIÓN:** Hola, nos gustaría hacerles la cordial invitación para que participen en nuestro evento anual "La Gala del Dragón", en donde podrán disfrutar de los diferentes e strenos de algunas historias o actualizaciones de las que ya están subidas en el foro, si desean aportar con algún Fic para la Gala, son bienvenidos, pero les recuerdo que la única regla que tenemos en el evento es que uno de los personajes principales sea Draco Malfoy, ya que es a él a quien estaremos festejando y no lo podemos dejar fuera de la fiesta, si deseas participar en nuestro perfil encontraras el enlace al foro y no dudes en comunicarte con los administradores del foro, para que ellos te puedan dar más información sobre el evento. Espero que acepten nuestra invitación. La Gala se llevará a cabo desde el cinco hasta el trece de junio.


	8. Capitulo 8

  


 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 8  
Día 7**

 

* * *

  
  
Mientras Harry se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar, sintió que por fin había encontrado una solución al problema de su admirador. En las primeras horas de la mañana se había formulado un plan para que su admirador admitiera quién era o se descubriera por sí mismo. Mientras jugaba con su comida, se permitió saborear el sentimiento del éxito, ya estaba harto de jugar y se sentía listo de conocer a su admirador y si este no lo estaba, era realmente por su propia culpa, ¡Oh, Sí! El éxito será dulce.  
  
Draco observaba a Harry con preocupación ya que éste tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto solo podía significar una cosa, el chico de cabellera negra estaba harto de jugar a sus juegos y tenía en mente un plan. Pero Draco no podía permitir que pusiera en peligro la seducción que había pensado cuidadosamente, había demasiado en juego y sabia que tendría que cambiar sus planes un poco para tener en cuenta la impaciencia de Harry, Draco no estaba contento con la posibilidad de tener que revelarse tan pronto en sus juegos, pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando el destino tenía su juego en las manos?  
  
Harry pasó el resto de la mañana silbando bastante alto para que solo se escuchara él mismo, estaba absolutamente seguro que su plan era infalible y que una vez que éste fuera ejecutado su vida sería mucho más sencilla y que sería capaz de divertirse un poco más. Esperaba ganar un novio/mejor amigo/amante o como quisiera ser llamado ya que las tres formas eran igual de buenas. Sentado en la biblioteca, Harry miraba unos libros muy específicos como el que estaba ojeando en ese momento  _“Revelando a aquellos que deseen permanecer ocultos”_  sintió la sensación extraña de que alguien lo estaba observando. Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver que nadie estaba cerca de él así que alejó su propia ansiedad y volvió al texto. Estaba seguro que con la ayuda de estos libros sería capaz de revelar a su admirador pero estaba indeciso sobre qué hechizo lanzar. El quería que él mismo le dijera de quién se trataba, pero si seguía negándose absolutamente entonces no tenía otra opción. Observó cuidadosamente varios hechizos durante un rato, después colocó la totalidad de los libros en los estantes y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su sala común nuevamente, dijo la contraseña y se dirigió a su dormitorio, una vez allí, se sentó en su cama a la espera de que su admirador le enviara un mensaje para que pudiera enviar su propia respuesta. Harry tenía una gran cantidad de golosinas para la lechuza, de modo que si ésta se negaba podía sobornarla con deliciosos bocadillos, al menos ese era el plan.  
  
Recargado en el respaldo de la cama sobre su almohada, Harry cogió el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y empezó a leer la sección asignada para evadir las maldiciones que dañaran su cuerpo, adentrándose en algunas de las maldiciones mencionadas, se concentró y pronto fue absorbido por la lectura.  
  
Por otra parte, abajo en las mazmorras, Draco estaba ocupado en su propio dormitorio, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba seguro de que tan pronto él hiciera algún movimiento, Harry ya lo habría previsto y lo atraparía. Pero no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Se restregó el cabello con la mano por enésima vez en la última hora pensando en un posible plan de acción. Decidió que reunirse cara a cara con Harry Potter sería muy arriesgado por quien era, vamos es  _“Harry Potter”_ de quien estaba hablando. Era alguien muy poderoso mágicamente, sobre todo cuando quería algo, no le extrañaría que el niño que vivió usara un hechizo para obligarle a confesar quién era en cuanto pusiera las manos sobre él. Solo de pensar en lo impotente que estaría a merced del otro chico le causaba que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Si Harry le aceptaba por quién realmente era, entonces tenía algunas ideas propias para pasarla en grande.  
  
Al final, decidió enviar una nota fingiendo no saber lo astuto que era el Gryffindor y que era de su conocimiento que tendría un plan secreto así que esperaría entonces a ver lo que podría pasar. Pero, ¿qué escribir en esa carta? Sería demasiado fácil simplemente escribir:  _“Sé que tienes un plan para atraparme pero aun no estoy listo”_ , en su lugar, se sentó en el escritorio y pensó en todas las cosas que pudiese decirle pero no había nada que sonara bastante natural. De repente, Draco empezó a blasfemar con violencia _“¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Esto es exactamente lo que quiere! Para engañarme y descubrirme. Bueno, yo empecé esta seducción en mis términos y no en los suyos y así es como va a terminar, con mis condiciones”_ , terminó de hablar para sí mismo.  
  
Agarrando su pluma Draco comenzó escribir rápidamente una nota de solo una línea  _“Encuéntrame aquí en este momento”_ , lo firmó con la misma rapidez dentro de su anonimato y caminó a la lechucería. Eligió a la primer lechuza que avistó y le dio la carta, le dijo a dónde dirigirse y se fue antes que alguien pudiera llegar y verle. Con un suspiro de alivio, Draco regresó a su dormitorio y pensó en cómo preparase para su encuentro con Harry, le podría ir bien si pudiera mantener en el anonimato su identidad o podría irle muy mal si Harry le forzaba a descubrirse y no lo aceptaba, en ese momento Draco ni siquiera se detuvo en pensar en opciones intermedias.  
  
Cuando Harry escuchó el golpeteo suave en su ventana le tomó un momento darse cuenta de qué se trataba, cuando vio una lechuza poco familiar, sonrió y saltó de la cama para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar al interior a la portadora de su carta, desenvolvió el pergamino rápidamente y leyó la nota.  
  
 _“Mi siempre paciente Harry:  
  
Nos vemos en el aula abandonada en el tercer piso después de la cena de esta noche.  
  
Siempre tuyo.  
  
Tu fiel admirador.”_  
  
Harry resopló cuando leyó la parte  _“Siempre paciente”_ está claro que no era tan atento como había pensado en un principio; rápidamente tomó su propia carta y se volvió a la lechuza.  
  
-¿Podrías entregar esto a la persona que envió este mensaje? Te daré golosinas pero por favor, lleva esta carta.  
  
Por un momento la lechuza parecía contemplar la oferta de Harry, miraba con escepticismo la carta de Harry luego miraba las golosinas, entonces, justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de quedarse sin aliento, el animal abucheo, cogió la carta y las golosinas y salió por la ventana.  
  
Harry respiró hondo y sonrió, la primera parte de su plan ya estaba en acción. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y relajarse, esperar para la cena y luego ejecutar la ultima parte de su plan. Al final del día, esperaba tener un amante y un admirador secreto menos. Sonriendo para sí mismo, volvió a sus tareas y esperó por la cena.  
  
Draco estaba tratando de concentrase en su tarea, algo que le estaba resultando difícil y no le servía de nada. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de posibles escenarios de cómo tomaría Harry la noticia de quién era en realidad. La mayoría de estas terminaban con un puñetazo en la cara de Draco, con palabras anti sonantes o Draco sintiéndose absolutamente miserable. Debería haber sabido que tratar de seducir a Harry era de por sí, un trabajo difícil. Claro, las notas y los regalos habían sido bastante fáciles para Draco ya que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la escuela observando las reacciones de Harry, pero la última parte donde tendría que revelarle quién era él era de lo más difícil.  
  
Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta, salió a averiguar cuál de sus compañeros exigía su atención, esperaba que fuera algo que lo sacara de esos pensamientos que no tenían fin en su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la puerta rápidamente puso su máscara de frialdad y se alisó su cabello, luego abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no vio a nadie allí, miró hacia abajo y vio a la lechuza en la que había mandado su mensaje a  
Harry sentada allí y obviamente esperando que le abrieran y le dejaran entrar. Al abrir la puerta un poco más, Draco permitió la entrada a la lechuza mirándole en estado de shock, esta depositó una carta en su escritorio y luego salió de nuevo de su habitación.  
  
Draco se acercó a su escritorio con cautela, no estaba muy seguro de qué podría esperar en la carta que Harry le había enviado ya que antes Harry nunca le había enviado una nota, siempre había sido al revés. Con mucho cuidado recogió el trozo de pergamino y lo sopesó en sus manos, luego suspiró profundamente de alivio y procedió a ver de qué se trataba.  
  
 _“Querido admirador secreto,_  
  
Por supuesto que me reuniré contigo esta noche, pero antes de hacerlo, quiero hacerte saber que no importa quién o qué seas, con tal que aun te siga gustando.  
  
Esperando con anticipación,  
  
Harry”  
  
Draco leyó la nota un par de veces. Claro, Harry podría decir que le aceptaría sin importarle nada, pero realmente no podía creer que después de todas las cosas terribles que le había hecho a Harry y a sus amigos éste le aceptaría tan fácilmente. Si existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que realmente fuera a aceptarlo esperaba no tenerle que decir acerca de la apuesta, esperaba únicamente que Blaise viera que sí había tenido éxito y nunca más lo mencionara, tal vez después de algunos meses, le diría a Harry sobre dicha apuesta y lo tomara como una broma pero esto sería cuando estuviera seguro de que Harry no le odiaría por ello.  
  
Lanzó un tempus rápido, Draco descubrió que la cena comenzaría en pocos minutos, comprobando su aspecto impecable de forma rápida, se dirigió al Gran Comedor y posiblemente a la peor noche de su vida.  
  
A lo largo de la cena, Harry no podía mantenerse quieto, seguía mirando a su alrededor tratando de ver si alguien se sentía igual que él, quería que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes para esta noche y que haría todo o cualquier cosas para ver el resultado.  
  
Draco se sentía enfermo, tenia millones de mariposas en el estomago y parecía que éste no quería establecerse sin importar lo que pensara. Evitó hacer algún contacto con los ojos o incluso mirar a Harry porque no creía poder soportarlo. Tomó unos pocos bocados del delicioso asado de cordero, tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y esperó hasta que todos terminaran de cenar.  
  
Parecía una eternidad que la gente comenzara a salir del comedor, incluso entonces, solo unas pocas personas salían, cuando casi la mitad de la gente se retiró, Draco también se despidió y se percató que Harry aun estaba en su sitio. Sonriendo ligeramente para sí mismo, Draco se dirigió al tercer piso y se preparó para la angustiosa espera hasta que llegara Harry.  
  
Draco ingresó al aula, con cuidado debajo de su más fuerte hechizo de desilusión miraba fijamente la puerta del aula. Le había hechizado para que solo Harry fuera capaz de entrar y que nadie más se diera cuenta de la existencia de la misma, oyó unos pasos fuera de la puerta y contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a quien estuviera fuera abriera la puerta.  
  
Harry había estado esperando pacientemente a que todos salieran de la sala, esperaba a darle tiempo a su admirador a que se preparara a sí mismo, ya que no quería que le facilitara el averiguar su identidad. Esto también le daba algo de seguridad, el que Harry no tuviera absolutamente ningún plan, el amor le sorprendería, daría y recibiría.  
  
Cuando había solo un puñado de personas en el comedor, Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione, poniendo excusas de tener que ir a la biblioteca durante algunas horas para investigar acerca de alguna asignación. Sus amigos estaban absortos en lo que platicaban que apenas si se percataron de su partida, sonriendo para sí, Harry caminó lentamente hacia el tercer piso.  
  
Cuando se acercaba al lugar, Harry respiró hondo, comprobando que tenía su varita abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, notó que no había nada especial, había unos pocos pupitres viejos y sillas dispersas alrededor de la habitación, también se dio cuenta de que la habitación parecía estar vacía. Continuando con lo que se había propuesto de pretender que no expondría todavía a su admirador, Harry gritó en voz baja.  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
  
Hubo un leve sonido de pies en movimiento sobre el piso de madera y Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír, no podía fijar el punto exactamente por lo que era muy arriesgado lanzar un hechizo, fácilmente podría fallar y entonces sería fácil que el otro desaparezca.  
  
Draco había estado esperando con ansiedad en la esquina de la habitación cuando Harry apareció en el salón de clases, suspiró aliviado cuando le oyó llamar vacilante, tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez Harry no tenía algún plan en lo absoluto. Pero aun no podía correr ese riesgo, tratando de moverse silenciosamente como pudo hacia Harry quien no parecía estar sosteniendo su varita, así que Draco le contestó a su vez.  
  
-Está bien, soy solo yo. Me alegro de que hayas venido.  
  
Harry escuchó aun más cerca las pisadas, parecían dirigirse a él y se concentró aún más para saber en qué dirección venían.  
  
-Realmente me gustaría que no te hicieras invisible, creo que tenemos ahora la suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para que te reveles por ti mismo, como te mencioné en mi nota, no me importa quién eres.  
  
Harry oyó que los pasos se detenían y miró alrededor de la habitación.  
  
-Harry, realmente no estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea. ¿Qué pasaría si no puedes aceptar realmente quién soy? No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo por el momento.  
  
La incertidumbre en la voz de su admirador fue suficiente para que el corazón de Harry se suavizara un poco más hacia él, estaba nervioso por revelarle quién era, parecía que tendría que convencerle de que hablaba en serio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si te prometo que te daré una oportunidad sin importar quién seas? Solo por favor, dime quién eres.  
  
Hubo un silencio mientras Draco se preguntaba qué hacer, él quería relevarle quién era y realmente lo haría pero solo que no creía que Harry no lo rechazaría.  
  
-¿Juras que sin importar lo que soy me aceptarás y me darás una oportunidad de probarme a mi mismo?  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
Harry podía sentir la magia cambiante en el ambiente, una figura comenzaba a emerger muy lentamente; contuvo la respiración durante el momento que había esperado por quien aparecía ante él.  
  
Un par de zapatos escolares aparecieron, obviamente eran caros y bien cuidados; a continuación un par de pantalones se hicieron visibles, no eran más que los pantalones normales del uniforme escolar y aun no había ninguna pista que le dijera de quien se trataba; a continuación, un sweater comenzó a aparecer y con una pequeña sonrisa Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba del color de Slytherin. Sin embargo, él no debería sentirse sorprendido, Slytherin era conocido por sus disfraces por lo que ser su admirador secreto sería hábil en eso. La respiración de Harry se atoró en su garganta cuando un par de manos pálidas aparecieron, inmediatamente conoció la identidad de su admirador. Un cuello igualmente pálido como sus manos se hizo visible lentamente, luego una barbilla comenzó a formarse y ante los ojos de Harry el rostro de Draco Malfoy fue revelado.  
  
-Así que ya lo sabes.  
  
La voz de Draco era tranquila, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Harry.  
  
-Bueno, siempre me gustaron las sorpresas, pero, ¿estás seguro de que esto no es solo una broma de mal gusto, algunos Slytherin juegan apuestas?  
  
Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se clavaron en los de plata de Draco y este último se sintió incomodo bajo su mirada, era evidente que no podía mentir a Harry sin consecuencias.  
  
Respirando profundamente, Draco respondió.  
  
-No, lo hice por mis propias razones.  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Y antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca, Harry se lanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.  
  
Draco estaba en estado de shock. Esto definitivamente no era uno de los escenarios que había estado pensando en todo el día. Sin embargo, resultó ser mejor que en sus sueños y le regresó el beso a Harry.  
  
Sin embargo, muy pronto para el gusto de Draco, Harry se apartó, miró sus ojos y dejó que su mano acariciara su rostro.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué les decimos a los demás? ¿No pensarán que es raro que de repente nos convirtamos en novios cuando nos hemos odiado por años?- preguntó Harry  
  
-No creo que tengamos que involucrar al resto del mundo en esto, es solo entre tú y yo, aunque creo que a las chicas les resultaría terriblemente romántico, la mayoría de los chicos se reirían, la única que posiblemente lo aceptaría sin problemas seria Granger, la comadreja se pondría como un basilisco, aunque creo que entre Granger y tú podrían hacerlo entrar en razón; la mayoría de Slytherin lo más probable es que seguirían ignorándote de todas maneras.  
  
Harry miró a Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Draco sintió como si su corazón fuera a estallar de su pecho. Nunca de los nunca creyó que Harry lo aceptaría, el también tenía un sentimiento furtivo que era más fuerte que el deseo que tenia por Harry, pero ahora no era momento de expresarlo, así que en su lugar simplemente absorbió la sensación del cálido aliento de Harry en su cuello y apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro chico.  
  
-Estoy tan contento de saber quién eres ahora, no puedes saber lo frustrante que era no saber quién eras.  
  
Draco miró sorprendido a Harry cuando habló, había estado completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos felices.  
  
-Si no me lo hubieras dicho tu mismo, tenía un muy buen hechizo para obligarte a mostrarte.- Harry acariciaba su cuello mientras hablaba. –Me alegro de no haberlo usado.  
  
-Estoy absolutamente sorprendido de que quisieras utilizar esos medios tan poco limpios para forzar mi identidad. Eso no tiene nada que ver con un Gryffindor, además, pensé que podrías tener algún tipo de plan para que me apersonara limpiamente. ¿Sabes cuántas veces pensé en que me rechazarías tan pronto te enteraras quién era yo?  
  
-¿Estabas preocupado de que no fuera a aceptarte?  
  
Las mejillas de Draco comenzaron a teñirse de un tono rosado, por lo tanto le contestó.  
  
\- Debería estarlo.  
  
Harry no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar colocó un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
  
-No deberías haberte preocupado, te dije que te aceptaría sin importar qué o quién eras.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora los dos muchachos solo se abrazaron con fuerza y pensaron acerca de cómo se habían cumplido sus dos deseos, sin embargo, el paraíso no podía durar tanto tiempo. Los dos sabían que iban a tener que separarse por ahora ya que ambos tenían que regresar a sus dormitorios por la noche.  
  
Caminaron de la mano hacia la puerta y Draco le dio a Harry un último beso de buenas noches antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras y Harry a la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.  
  
Ninguno de los chicos se percató de que un par de ojos les miraba con una risita de afecto en sus ojos.

 

 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: El Grupo de Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix no da permiso a nadie de que suban sus traducciones en ninguna plataforma, foro, blog o pagina web. Se agradece si nos avisan de que alguno de nuestros trabajos esta siendo subido por terceros.
> 
> DI NO AL PLAGIO

 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 9  
Día 8**

 

* * *

  
  
Los dos chicos se levantaron a la mañana siguiente con un sentido de realización absoluta. Harry se despertó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras que en el otro extremo del castillo Draco se despertó con un suspiro al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
  
Draco aún no podía creer lo que Harry le había dicho la noche anterior, que finalmente tenia al chico que siempre había querido y que no estaba pensando en dejarlo ir pronto de ninguna manera. Además, tenía que resistir la tentación de saltar de la cama y gritar por su triunfo frente a la Torre de Astronomía, por lo tanto se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras trataba de parecer tan normal como le fuera posible, la apuesta era el último pensamiento en su mente.  
  
Por otro lado, Harry estaba un poco menos reacio a abandonar la calidez de su cama, estaba disfrutando de ésta y del conocimiento de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le quería por quien era; Harry suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no era posible ir a la escuela si se quedaba debajo de las sábanas, sin embargo, la idea de ver a Draco en el desayuno era la guinda del pastel así que salió de la cama para alistarse.  
  
Si alguien hubiera estado estudiando los rostros de los dos muchachos se habría percatado de que ambos tenían una sonrisa feliz adornado sus labios; Draco por supuesto, estaba tratando de resistir mirar a escondidas a Harry, a pesar de que podía imaginar su cara perfectamente en su mente sin necesidad de mirarlo. Pero, ¿cuál era la diversión de imaginarlo cuando podía tenerlo en la vida real?. En cambio, Harry le miraba furtivamente sobre su jugo de calabaza, cuando Draco cruzó su mirada con la profundidad esmeralda de Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.  
  
Harry había estado observando a Draco, cómo cambiaban sus expresiones faciales durante el desayuno y estaba disfrutando de la sensación de saber que Draco era suyo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciendo en su rostro ante tal pensamiento, para él, la vida no podía parecerle más brillante; acumulando unos cuantos trozos de tocino, Harry felizmente metió su mano en el desayuno.  
  
De vuelta en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con respecto a la apuesta, sabía que iba a tener que decirle a Harry sobre ese asunto en algún momento, o de lo contrario se podría enterar por la boca de otra persona. Solo esperaba que Harry siguiera aceptándole como lo había hecho la otra noche. Se estremeció de miedo ante la idea de que Harry se enojara con él, solo podía imaginar esos ojos verdes destellando de dolor y enojo, respirando profundamente, Draco decidió que le diría a Harry sobre la apuesta a la brevedad posible, a fin que se trataba de él y no de otra persona con la esperanza de que esto fuera suficiente para mantenerlo sin que se sintiera traicionado; Draco terminó su desayuno y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Harry dirigiéndose a su primera clase.  
  
Al ver salir a Draco de la sala, Harry le siguió con la esperanza de que tal vez pudieran intercambiar algunas palabras o unos cuantos besos antes de entrar a clase; sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry se dirigió a las grandes puertas ignorando las preguntas de Ron.  
  
Harry encontró rápidamente a Draco, quien le esperaba delante de una péquela habitación y tan pronto como le vio, su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa, le extendió la mano y tiró de él apretándolo en un abrazo lejos de las miradas indiscretas, pero antes de que pudiera confesarse, los labios de Harry aferraron los suyos y en ese instante todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron; gimiendo, se perdió en la sensación de los labios del moreno moviéndose lánguidamente sobre su propia boca, con pequeños mordiscos suaves, por aquí y por allá, la lenta tortura a la que era sometido le estaba matando, sentía como el fuego se extendía a través de sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso pudiera hacer que se sintiera de esa manera?  
  
Por otro lado, Harry se deleitaba con el poder que tenía sobre el otro chico. Simplemente no podía conseguir el sabor dulce de la boca de Draco, no le era suficiente, los diferentes gustos que notaba lo estaban conduciendo a la locura; no había podido definir el sabor exacto, la realidad es que nunca había probado algo así antes, era simplemente el sabor de Draco. Sintiéndose un poco débil por la falta de aire, Harry separó sus labios de los de Draco y dio un paso atrás mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.  
  
Draco levantó la cabeza y parpadeó aturdido mientras recordaba que era lo que quería decirle antes de que Harry lo distrajera.  
  
-Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
  
-Ahora no, puede esperar hasta más tarde.- Harry estaba acariciando su mejilla y Draco se encontró inclinándose a su caricia inconscientemente.  
  
-¡No, tengo que decírtelo ahora mismo!- la voz de Draco sonó un poco más elevada y con un tono de pánico que detuvo la caricia de Harry en su mejilla.  
  
-¿De qué se trata, Draco? ¿Es algo malo?- Harry examinó la cara del rubio con cuidado, como si tratara de leer de esa manera los pensamientos de Draco.  
  
-Harry… yo… mira...- Draco simplemente no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras correctamente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Harry ante su confesión. El día anterior había sido tan comprensivo y aceptaba cualquier cosa pero hoy día, podría ser completamente diferente, antes de que pudiera intentarlo nuevamente Harry colocó su dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
-Shh, está bien. No tienes que decirme como te sientes.- la idea de que Draco se encontraba nervioso acerca de sus sentimientos solo causaba que Harry le quisiera aún más, claro, solo habían estado juntos un día, pero Harry estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Draco.  
  
Antes de que Draco pudiera protestar y decirle a Harry que eso no era lo que quería decir, oyeron al maestro llamar a los alumnos al aula. No hubo tiempo suficiente para decirle a Harry lo que quería decirle, así que a regañadientes se liberó del abrazo reconfortante del moreno y se dirigió al aula de Encantamientos.  
  
En su interior Draco estaba maldiciéndose. ¿Cómo podía se Harry tan cerrado? Eso no era lo que quería decirle en lo absoluto, deseó poder golpearlo en la cabeza y meter algo de sentido en ella. Miró a Harry al otro lado de la sala y éste le recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo hacía que su corazón se llenara más de culpa. ¿Cómo iba a traicionar a Harry de esa manera? Deseó nunca haber hecho esa apuesta, había ganado a Harry por él mismo, pero por supuesto, nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Diablos, ni siquiera tenía las agallas para admitir la verdad ante él. Draco se maldecía internamente por ser un cobarde.  
  
Al final de clase, no hubo tiempo para hablar a solas con él, así que se dirigió a su próxima clase y trató de analizar lo que iba a decirle a Harry mientras se jalaba los cabellos, aunque después puso en su rostro su expresión impasible y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba luchando por no mostrar una sonrisa tonta en la cara, realmente no tenía ganas de contestar a muchas preguntas por el momento, se imaginaba la perfecta cara de Draco mientras le sonreía y le miraba con esos ojos hipnotizantes.  
  
Al final de clase, Draco recogió sus libros y se dirigió a la salida del aula, trataría de encontrar a Harry y contarle todo; con su nueva resolución y completamente decidido salió, doblando la esquina oyó una voz suave susurrándole al oído.  
  
-Buen trabajo, Draco, veo que tienes al  _“chico de oro”_  comiendo de tus manos, tengo que decir que eres el mejor seductor y que incluso lograste hacerlo en menos de dos semanas, eres impresionante.- Blaise le hizo una reverencia burlona mientras Draco se volteaba a mirarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Yo no le he dicho a nadie!  
  
-Oh, yo podría haberles visto la noche anterior y nuevamente esta mañana en un aula vacía, sin embargo tengo que admitir que sabía que él sería muy terco, quiero decir que has tratado de decirle acerca de la apuesta y él te ha detenido, ¡estabas profesando su amor por él! – Blaise rió entre dientes ante este último comentario.  
  
-Blaise no era como…- Draco estaba a punto de decirle a Blaise que realmente le gustaba Harry, que no solo había sido para probar sus habilidades de seductor, sino que le gustaba mucho Harry y luego sintió como salía el aire de su estómago.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué fue entonces?- la voz de Harry sonó peligrosamente baja mientras se caminaba en dirección a los otros dos chicos.  
  
-¡Harry escúchame, te lo iba a decir. Trate de hacerlo pero no quisiste escucharme!- Draco miró a Harry suplicante, pero el otro chico solo se lo estaba poniendo aún más difícil.  
  
-¿Así que pensaste que podrías llevarme a dar un paseo? ¡Nunca sentiste nada por mí en absoluto! ¡Todo este tiempo estabas jugando conmigo! ¡Yo era solo una estúpida apuesta entre tus amigos y tú!- Harry estaba tratando de no llorar o simplemente golpear a Draco en la cara.  
  
Draco se acercó a agarrar de los brazos a Harry pero éste se apartó bruscamente.  
  
-¡No, Harry, eres más que eso!  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarme, lo que hiciste fue lo peor que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho antes. Fingiste que te gustaba y yo estúpidamente creí que era cierto, ¡Dios fui un idiota!- la voz de Harry iba en aumento mientras trataba de controlarse, sentía la necesidad de golpear a Draco pero no le daría esa satisfacción.  
  
-¡No, Harry, la verdad es que me gustas! Yo no hice por eso la apuesta, la hice para poder llegar a conocerte, ¡Tienes que creerme, Harry!- Draco se acercó a Harry y sintió que se le encogía el corazón con fuerza mientras Harry se alejaba de él.  
  
-Yo no tengo que hacer nada por ti.- los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de dolor y su voz sonó helada mientras se alejaba de Draco. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando escuchó las palabras que le hicieron detenerse por completo.  
  
-¡Harry, te amo!  
  
Harry se volvió, su rostro mostraba furia absoluta.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Mentiroso, pedazo de mierda. ¡El amor es algo que ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir!- con eso le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Draco.  
  
El dolor en su mandíbula era nada en comparación al dolor que Draco sintió al ver a Harry alejarse de él. Apretó su mandíbula magullada y observó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas como Harry corría en la otra dirección, lejos de él.  
  
-Debo decir que fue todo un espectáculo.- Blaise había estado allí todo el tiempo, viendo como ellos peleaban. –Realmente te gusta, lástima que ahora no confíe en ti, por cierto es lamentable aunque el “Te quiero” fue un detalle maravilloso, Draco. Casi podría creer que realmente sentías algo por él, pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible.- y con una última sonrisa Blaise desapareció silbando.  
  
Draco se hundió contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Esta no era la forma que debía ser. ¡Maldita sea! Harry debía haber aceptado la noticia y no que le diera un puñetazo cuando le dijera que le amaba. Colocó la cabeza entre sus manos y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas antes de limpiarlas más o menos con su manga. Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió a su próxima clase, no podía darse el lujo de que se diera a conocer su desliz. A pesar de querer ir tras Harry, sabía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para enfriarse.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba encerrado en su cuarto, había enterrado su cabeza en la almohada y derramaba grandes lágrimas saladas, la única frase que se repetía era  _“ese hijo de puta me mintió”_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: El Grupo de Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix no da permiso a nadie de que suban sus traducciones en ninguna plataforma, foro, blog o pagina web. Se agradece si nos avisan de que alguno de nuestros trabajos esta siendo subido por terceros.

 

**AN END TO JUSTIFY THE MEANS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361747/1/An-End-To-Justify-The-Means)  
  
 **AUTOR:** angel-of-paradox.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a angel-of-paradox, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco apuesta con Blaise que seducirá a Harry, ¿pero cuáles son las reales intenciones detrás de esa seducción?.  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 10  
**

 

* * *

  
  
Al día siguiente Harry no tenía ganas de salir de la comodidad de su cama, así que en vez de levantarse, suspiró y se arrebujó más en las sábanas con la esperanza de quedarse así y que nadie lo molestara. Claro, eventualmente tendría que levantarse y asistir a clases, pero trataría de retrasar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible. Quería postergar el encuentro con Draco… no creía estar listo para verlo de frente otra vez.  
  
 _“Harry, te quiero”_  
  
En lugar de dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedió la noche anterior, los recuerdos continuaban rondando su cabeza, al menos mientras estaba despierto podía controlar más sus pensamientos que cuando estaba dormido, así que gimiendo decidió levantarse, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para disfrutar de una buena ducha caliente y tratar de olvidar los pensamientos que le invadían anteriormente.  
  
El agua caliente comenzó a correr sobre su cuerpo y Harry suspiró aliviado, en realidad no había nada mejor y más relajante que una buena ducha caliente, apoyó una mano en la pared, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua hiciera su magia.  
  
 _“¡Lo hice para poder llegar a conocerte, tienes que creerme, Harry!”_  
  
La voz suplicante de Draco penetraba en sus pensamientos y por un momento tuvo la tentación de buscarlo y hacer que pruebe lo que reclamaba. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo solo golpeó con su puño la pared, Draco había traicionado su confianza y todo lo había hecho por una apuesta entre Slytherin. El dolor punzante en su puño lo ayudó a regresar a la realidad. Tenía que enfrentar al resto de la escuela, solo esperaba que nadie se haya enterado de lo estúpido que había sido.  
  
Cuando Harry ya no pudo prolongar más la hora del desayuno, se dirigió al Gran Comedor tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los principales corredores, se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione, que en ese momento se encontraban discutiendo, afortunadamente para él, porque Ron no había terminado la tarea la noche anterior, Harry agarró un pedazo de pan tostado, pero su garganta se negaba a dejar pasar cualquier alimento, así que renunció a probar algo y retiró la tostada de su tenedor. Sin embargo, no se percató que unos ojos grises lo miraban con preocupación de vez en cuando desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Draco apenas si había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se había quedado despierto recordando cada momento de lo que sucedió la noche anterior una y otra vez en su cabeza, había gritado de frustración y casi destruyó toda su habitación, pero nada parecía calmarlo. Su relación fugaz con Harry había terminado, se sentía culpable y muy miserable. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de contárselo todo antes que Blaise interviniera y lo arruinara. Mirando a Harry a través del comedor, se dio cuenta que el otro chico estaba pálido y ojeroso, a Draco le dolía saber que él estaba sufriendo a causa de sus acciones. Tenía que hacer las paces con Harry, él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Entonces, fue como si una bombilla lo iluminara de repente, ya tenía una idea para recuperar la confianza de Harry.  
  
Cuando el desayuno terminó, Harry se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro y se dirigió a su primera clase. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de su melancolía, por lo que la clase pasó sin que nadie se percatara de su conducta tranquila.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían pasado discutiendo durante todo el desayuno y seguían haciéndolo mientras caminaban delante de él por los pasillos y no parecían querer parar muy pronto. Harry aun no entendía por qué continuaban juntos, cuando Hermione constantemente molestaba a Ron por su tarea, pero Ron simplemente parecía tomarlo todo con calma; de alguna manera, a él parecía gustarle que Hermione se encontrara molesta con él. Suspirando, Harry deseó tener una relación así con alguien a quien no le molestaran sus defectos y su comportamiento, que no le importara cuantos argumentos tuviera, alguien que lo amara y que estuviera dispuesto a perdonarlo hasta el final.  
  
Tomando su lugar en la parte posterior del aula de clases, Harry sacó sus libros y se preparó mentalmente para sentarse y pasar toda la lección sin caerse de sueño o echarse a llorar, sin embargo, tan pronto como vio una rubia cabellera aparecer por el rabillo de su ojo, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar la sensación de decepción cuando lo que apareció fue el rostro de Luna. Claro, Draco lo había dañado, pero él aún seguía perdidamente enamorado del imbécil de todas maneras.  
  
Draco había pasado caminando por el otro lado de Harry y se había dado cuenta de cuál había sido su reacción. Sonrió para sí mismo con suficiencia al ver la decepción aflorar en sus ojos cuando vio que se trataba de Luna y no de él. Fue entonces que supo que su plan funcionaria, tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Draco tomó asiento en su lugar habitual en el lado de los Slytherin y aunque le resultaba difícil, no voltearía para mirar a Harry durante toda la clase.  
  
Harry, a pesar de estar seguro que el profesor les estaba enseñando algo que sería valioso en su vida, no podía concentrarse. Apenas se daba cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién estaba sentado, solo quería volver a su cama y tener la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y nada más. Poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de su profesor lo arrullara para dormir.  
  
Harry sintió que unas manos lo zarandeaban de los hombros.  
  
-Harry, ¡Harry!  
  
-Harry, despierta, la clase ha terminado.  
  
-¿Te sientes mal compañero? Si quieres, podemos llevarte a ver a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry abrió sus ojos lagañosos, se levantó y recogió sus libros, probablemente se veía tan degastado como se sentía, ¿Quién se imaginaria que las emociones podían drenarlo? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado días sin comer y descansar, y solo había sido un día. Hizo una mueca para sus adentros, realmente necesitaba parar y dejar de pensar en Draco, ya que el chico era malo para su salud.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas indiscretas y las manos que trataron de detenerlo, se dirigió a la enfermería, y esperaría a que todo el mundo lo dejara en paz. Tenía que pensar en algo para decirle a Madame Pomfrey, ese era uno de los inconvenientes de vivir en un Mundo Mágico, la gente siempre podía darse cuenta cuando alguien estaba fingiendo alguna enfermedad. Pensándolo bien, le diría parte de la verdad, que no había dormido mucho y que simplemente necesitaba un par de horas para recuperarse y entonces se encontraría bien.  
  
Draco había visto como había salido Harry y eso fue un aliciente para poner su plan en acción. No creía que el moreno fuera capaz de durar más de una semana por el camino que iba. El chico no había desayunado y parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien. Si no fuera por sus propias razones egoístas de querer que Harry fuera suyo, hubiera hecho algo por la salud del Gryffindor.  
  
Harry había conseguido que Madame Pomfrey le creyera que solo necesitaba algunas horas de sueño y nada más. Dejó que el sentimiento lo reconfortara sobre las almohadas y cubriéndose con las sábanas frías comenzó a adormecerse gracias a la poción para dormir sin sueños.  
  
A pesar de que Hermione y Ron habían discutido casi toda la mañana se habían dado cuenta que su amigo parecía estar en otro lado. Hermione le había comentado que creía que Harry se había quedado hasta tarde terminando alguna tarea o algo más, mientras que Ron se había burlado de eso y le dijo que era más probable que hubiese tenido alguna pesadilla. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había tenido la razón. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que en la última semana Harry se veía más que feliz, dichoso, algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba y este repentino cambio de ánimo era un shock para ella, así que hizo lo más lógico, miro alrededor de todos sus compañeros de estudios y tomó nota de todos los otros estudiantes que parecían desgastados, su lista contenía cinco nombres.  
 _  
Susan Bones.  
  
Colin Creevey  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Dean Thomas_  
  
Sin embargo, tendría que quitar el nombre de Dean de la lista, porque sabía que había tenido una pelea con Seamus, su amante, la otra noche y ninguno de ellos se encontraban en condiciones de arreglar sus cosas. Eso solo le dejaba a los otros cuatro, con sus habilidades de detective pronto averiguaría si alguno de ellos tenía algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de Harry. No se molestó en pedirle ayuda a Ron, ya que anteriormente lo había amenazado que si no escribía el ensayo esta noche no le permitiría tocarla o besarla durante una semana. Hermione sabía que ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para lograr que Ron hiciera lo que ella le pedía. Sonriendo para sí, caminaba por el pasillo buscando respuestas.  
  
Tres horas más tarde, Hermione se había enterado que Colin Creevey estaba apesadumbrado porque su cámara había sido aplastada por un compañero cuando se le cayó en un pasillo entre clase y clase y éste no había podido repararla a pesar de haberle echado numerosos hechizos de reparación. Susan Bones se sentía mal porque su novio le había pedido  _“espacio para respirar”_  como si el ir a una escuela diferente no fuera suficiente. Millicent aparentemente había estado triste desde hace algún tiempo, pero parecía que nadie sabía el por qué, pero Hermione dudaba en lo absoluto que ella fuera la culpable del estado de Harry, quedando solo en su lista Draco Malfoy, tal vez había estado intimidando a Harry o tal vez era alguna tontería de sangre pura, que Hermione no esperaba entender. Pero de algo estaba segura, había algo entre ellos dos.  
  
Mirando en retrospectiva, había notado las miradas furtivas entre ellos durante las clases y lo feliz que ambos se habían visto hasta el día de hoy, la sensación de que por fin se había dado cuenta, la hizo sentir satisfecha y se dirigió a la enfermería para hacerle frente a Harry preguntarle acerca de  _“su admirador secreto”_  que de hecho, no era otro que  _“Draco Malfoy”._  
  
Cuando llegó, se encontró con Harry acurrucado y dormido Alargó su mano y le tocó su hombro suavemente.  
  
-Harry.- Le dijo bajito Hermione.  
  
Harry gimió y se deslizó aun más bajo las sábanas, sonriendo para sí, Hermione volvió a intentarlo.  
  
-Harry, es el momento de la cena. He escuchado que la cena de esta noche es una de tus favoritas.  
  
-No tengo hambre.- murmuró somnoliento. –Solo déjame dormir por favor, Hermione.  
  
Harry sonaba absolutamente agotado, Hermione sintió la tentación de dejarlo en paz, sin embargo, sabía que si no hacia algo pronto iba a perderlo. No estaba segura de que valiera la pena que se consumiera por Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Harry, sé acerca de Draco.  
  
Vio como Harry se congelaba ante sus palabras y se alejaba de su toque.  
  
-Mira, ¿por qué no te sientas y nos comemos un gran bote de helado de Choco chip de Honeyduke y me lo cuentas todo? Te prometo que te sentirás mejor después  
  
Harry miró la cara simpática de su amiga y decidió contárselo, sería mucho más fácil explicárselo a ella que a alguien como Ron, asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Hermione fuera a buscar el helado prometido.  
  
Cuando la chica regresó, se sentó frente al moreno en la cama y colocó el helado entre los dos, con dos cucharas frente a ellos.  
  
-Así que, desembucha. ¿Qué te hizo?- dijo Hermione.  
  
Y así, dos botes de helado, una barra de chocolate y una caja de pañuelos más tarde, Harry se había soltado contándole su historia a su amiga, mientras ella se sentó junto a él escuchándole hacer ruidos simpáticos y colocando sus brazos reconfortantes sobre sus hombros estremecidos.  
  
Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero Hermione había tenido razón. Sin duda el chocolate había ayudado, parecían como esas películas muggles que hacían lo correcto. El chocolate y el helado eran la mejor cura para una mala ruptura, y sí, eso había pasado, incluso con Draco; suponía que si hubiese tenido una relación real habría que tener una ruptura.  
  
-Bueno, suena como el cabrón que siempre supimos que era, nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegaría tan lejos para humillarte, a esta edad, debería haber crecido.- Hermione tomó la postura derrotada de Harry y decidió que tal vez Malfoy se había ganado otro de sus golpes.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que dentro de algunos años nos reiremos de mi locura, por lo menos ya no voy a caer tan fácil con alguien la próxima vez. Lo único en lo que pensaba es que realmente había encontrado el amor que había estado buscando, el mismo amor que tú y Ron tienen juntos.- Harry miró a Hermione y resistió el impulso de echarse nuevamente a llorar.  
  
-Si, bueno, Ron es infernalmente irritante algunas veces, pero aun así lo amo. Solo recuerda, Harry, que hay un montón de personas por ahí para ti. Solo tienes que estar dispuesto a poner en camino a tu corazón y dejar que otra persona lo llene, no dejes que un imbécil arruine tus posibilidades de una futura felicidad.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor; no había nada mejor que dormir en una cama propia. Después de tranquilizar a Harry de que todo estaría mejor mañana, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones por separado. Después de haber derramado su alma con Hermione, Harry se derrumbó sobre su cama y cayó en un sueño profundo.  
  
Por otra parte, Draco había pasado toda la tarde planificando la manera de cómo llegar a Harry. Se había enfrentado a Blaise y le había dicho que la apuesta estaba pagada, no quería ninguna recompensa y que si alguna vez le mencionaba a alguien lo sucedido ya se encargaría él de que el resto de su vida fuera un infierno. Draco no quería que nada se interpusiera en la posibilidad de que él y Harry volvieran a estar juntos.  
  
Eran la una de la mañana del día siguiente cuando Draco se echó para atrás y admiró el resultado de su trabajo. Habían sido incontables horas de arduo trabajo y dedicación pero ahora ya estaba completo, cuidadosamente embalado para su transporte. Se dirigió a la lechuceria, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba listo, sacó una caja de color marrón y una carta lista para ser entregada más tarde por la mañana. Luego se dirigió a su propia cama y esperó ser capaz de dormir un poco antes de que las clases empezaran a pesar de que tenía la duda que esto fuera a resultar ya que la anticipación y nerviosismo lo estaban matando.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y descubrió que se sentía más ligero. A pesar de tener un terrible dolor de estomago por comer todo el helado y el chocolate el día de ayer se sentía más capaz de salir airoso ese día. Solo tenía que ir un día a la vez, caminó alrededor de su cama y gritó cuando se tropezó con una gran caja color marrón. Desde luego, no podía recordar alguna vez haber sido dueño de esa cosa o que estuviera allí la noche anterior.  
  
Viendo la parte exterior de la caja no le revelaba nada, era de madera color marrón, sólida y sin ser barnizada o tener marcas visibles, levantó cuidadosamente la tapa ya que esperaba que pudiera tener una maldición lanzada contra él o algo parecido. Sin embargo, cuando retiró en su totalidad la tapa, metió la mano y sacó lo que parecía un pensadero miniatura.  
  
Harry estaba preocupado acerca de quién podría haberle enviado aquel regalo, no era un regalo ordinario, un pequeño aleteo de esperanza sintió en su pecho y se preguntó si podría haber sido Draco quien se lo envió como regalo. La decisión de tomar el consejo de Hermione le fortaleció y con esa determinación lo agarró para acceder a los recuerdos del pensadero.  
  
Hubo esa horrible sensación de caer y luego inmediatamente reconoció donde estaba. En una de las aulas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en vez de ser un observador externo parecía estar viendo todo a través de los ojos de otra persona.  
  
 _¿Cómo es que se las arregla para parecer tan sexy cuando está haciendo una cosa tan simple como tomar notas?_  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido por el repentino tren de pensamiento que había escuchado. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Draco. Estaba viendo todo a través de los ojos de Draco. Escaneó todo el salón de clases. Se vio a sí mismo tomando notas durante la clase de encantamientos, fue un poco desconcertante ver todo desde el punto de vista de otra persona; aunque parte de él se preguntaba si esto no era solo un engaño más por parte del rubio para humillarlo aún más.  
  
La escena cambió a la primera vez que Harry había coincidido con Draco en una de las aulas abandonadas. Podía sentir la anticipación y el nerviosismo de Draco, lo que hizo que se preguntara si Draco había sido muy sincero con lo que le había dicho la otra noche, sin embargo, él estaba decidido a averiguarlo.  
  
Las escenas cambiaron rápidamente, donde Draco observaba a Harry comer el desayuno y pensar en lo que haría al ver que Harry tenia cubierta la boca de mermelada así como una serie de pensamientos que hicieron que Harry se sonrojara profundamente.  
  
Finalmente, cuando Harry pensó que no podía soportar la idea de tener mucho más sentimientos de amor y adoracion que Draco hubiese colocado en el pensadero los recuerdos terminaron y se encontró nuevamente en su habitación. De inmediato se puso de pie y salió en busca de Hermione, necesitaba algunas respuestas.  
  
-Hermione, ¿puede alguien fingir sus emociones y pensamientos dentro de un pensadero?- le preguntó directamente a la chica.  
  
Harry la miró expectante, se trataba de una cuestión grave que determinaría su siguiente movimiento.  
  
-No, normalmente un pensadero solo muestra la memoria pero no es posible que se puedan escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, ¿por qué me lo preguntas, Harry?  
  
-Debido a que Draco me envió un pensadero esta mañana lleno de todos estos recuerdos y pensamientos acerca de mi y quiero saber si son o no son ciertas o simplemente son mentiras descaradas.  
  
-Bueno, posiblemente él pudo haber modificado el hechizo para que sus pensamientos fueran colocados en la memoria. Es muy posible, pero no hay manera de que él fuera capaz de poner unas memorias falsas. Eso seria increíblemente difícil de hacer.  
  
Al oír esto, Harry comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. El último recuerdo donde había participado fue cuando Draco había llegado a la conclusión durante una clase de Pociones que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harry. La abrumadora sensación de proteccionismo que sintió así como los golpes y el amor que habían llegado a través de los recuerdos era abrumadora así que en ese momento Harry se encontraba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
Al doblar una esquina se topó con alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta.  
  
-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Harry mientras trataba de incorporarse, fue entonces cuando miró hacia arriba y se topó con un par de ojos color plata.  
  
-Oh, Harry... eh... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Draco lo miró con curiosidad, como si aun no creyera que Harry estuviera sentado frente a él.  
  
-Porque tengo una pregunta que hacerte.  
  
Draco contuvo el aliento, éste era el momento que había estado esperando durante toda la mañana, no había sido capaz de detenerse él mismo y se dirigía hacia la torre del Gryffindor donde volaría todas las puertas de ser necesario para poderlo ver y explicarse de una vez por todas ante Harry.  
  
-¿De verdad me amas?  
  
Draco casi se pierde la pregunta de Harry mientras se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero oyó lo suficiente para saber que su plan había funcionado.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿o mi regalo no te dio todas las respuestas?  
  
En lugar de responder, Harry se lanzó sobre Draco y comenzó a sofocarle la cara con besos. Draco suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que ese tormento era tan placentero como el tener a Harry en sus brazos, donde pertenecía.  
  
-Te amo, Draco.  
  
-Y yo te amo a ti, Harry, por siempre.  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
